Wastelander's Journal: Volume 1
by Davoid123
Summary: #Activate 'Main Journal Vol#1'; [OOC: A Diary of the Lone Wanderer's Experience in the Capitol Wastelands Warnings: Possible Lore Breaking, Canon Violence, Cursing]
1. Week 1

**Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 1**

 **Day 1**

Dear Diary, I killed a man today.

Well. not exactly one man. I estimate at least five died by my hand, and two more I might've been responsible for the death of. Maybe even more.

Let's start from the beginning.

It started off like a normal day. I was in with Stanley, and doing the regular maintenance procedure on the Non-Assigned _Pip-Boy_ s.

Then, Finally, as soon as he left the quarters to go get some grub, I finished with my Own _Pip-Boy,_ and hid it in my bag.

Then, I joined everyone else in the Dining hall, and returned to my own quarters for the evening, connecting my new _Pip-Boy_ to the Terminal and downloading everything from my old one into it, before finally terminating its Programming, and shutting it down permanently.

Stanley had been quite a help in making my Little Invention look like the Standard Issued thing, so I was sure nobody would see anything wrong with it.

After all this was over, Jonas entered my Quarters, "Hey, Lad" he said, nervously.

I looked as nervous as him, I guess. For one thing I had to turn off the Terminal before he could see anything I was doing with it. and he would _not_ like what I'd been doing with it.

"Yes, Jonas" I asked, trying to look nonchalant. "I uh- your dad had something he asked me to give you. he-"

Before he could continue, The Door opened again.

Oh god, does nobody care about privacy here? I guess not. It _is_ a vault after all.

I didn't, of course, say this. mostly because of _Who's_ invited himself in.

It was The Overseer. With Chief Bannon.

And you do _not_ sass Chief Bannon. I'd learned this the hard way.

"Ah, there you are, my good man!" The Overseer said with a jovial (fake) tone, "Busy talking with our resident Computer Genius too. Will there be a problem if I borrow our friend here, Oliver? I think it'll take less than a minute."

And, of course, he wasn't looking for an answer. Jonas looked even more nervous. But that could be because of the fact the Leader and Master of everyone in this vault was talking to him, with an armed man supporting him.

At least. That's what I thought at first.

* * *

Anyway, A few hours after Jonas leaving with Bannon, I finally fell asleep.

Which is when everything went south.

Amata woke me up, promptly explained Dad had left the Vault (Can anyone even do that?) and that I had to follow his example, if I valued my life.

Then she dropped her personal Pistol, along with as many magazines of Ammo as she could carry, on the table, and then left, as if she was never here.

After a few seconds needed to comprehend all this, I Automatically began sweeping the room for anything of value, sentimentally or materialistically.

My BB-gun, with as much bullets as I had for it (50), a baseball bat, a baseball and my baseball cap.

I connected Pip-boy to the Terminal, copying off everything and then terminating the programming. If I was leaving, nobody could know what the hell I'd been doing these last two years. Then, I walked out of the Room.

Only to find someone waiting for me.

It was Officer Kendall.

The man never liked me. and he did the Overseer's orders to the letter. That, normally, made him a natural enemy of a hacker and overall lawbreaker like me. the fact that I couldn't fix his _Pip-Boy_ didn't help matters.

"Alright, kid" he said, holding a baton towards me. "Stop right there."

I, of course, being the very lawful citizen that I am, complied.

Then, radroaches showed up. and attacked the poor bastard.

One of them bit his leg. Blood began pouring out as if it was a well. the poor man went to his knees, screaming all the way. The second radroach jumped at his face.

I turned my head. And then remembered that I'd be the definite next target. So I pulled out my Baseball bat, and waited.

The first 'roach pounced. I hit it. it flew all the way to the Wall on the other side, and when it hit the ground, it didn't rise again.

The next ones met the same fate. And as soon as they'd been dealt with, I ran all the way to the Overseer's Quarters.

further in, I saw Butch, Who, opposed to his normal attitude of seeing me as 'turd', was begging me to save his mom.

Obviously, I helped him. killing the three Roaches who were attacking his mom, and he gave me his Tunnel Snake Jacket, telling me I was basically an honorary Tunnel Snake.

Not knowing whether to thank him, or curse him, or laugh, I took my leave.

* * *

This is the part where it gets tricky. You see, I found Andy and Stanley holding up shop in the Clinic. Andy was, as he is prone to, scorching a couple of Radroaches. Stanley was busy checking the Vault's Network, looking for the Breach that these 'Roaches were in.

This meant, of course, that I had to help. And copy off everything from the Vault Intranet on my _Pip-Boy_. Then, I moved further on. Until I met two other Vault dwellers, who were quite loudly pronouncing their decision to leave the vault.

They ran the way I was planning to.

Then, I heard gunfire.

You see. Guns aren't something you see in the Vault Often. Normally, only the Security Guards (and I suppose The Overseer) get to hold one. And the Security Guards don't normally shoot.

I heard five gunshots. Then a moan. and two bodies falling down on the ground.

I gulped. _What the Fuck._

I didn't think Anyone would actually gun down others in this vault. We've all lived together all our lives. There's no private property (At least, there's not supposed to be one) and trades are essentially quid pro quo. So there's not much lawlessness (theft is meaningless. We're a cashless society) and mostly, Guards just wave batons around.

Of course, the guards hadn't got the memo. One of them said "There he is, shoot the rat down!" and the two of them pointed their guns, both small pistols similar to the one Amata had given me, and then began firing.

I was lucky. I jumped before they could pull the trigger, and took cover behind a wall.

And that's the first time I used the V.A.T.S for ranged combat.

Of course, V.A.T.S is useful for anything requiring precision. Surgery (as the outdated version the Medic's _Pip-boy_ s use) or maintenance. I had used it once, fighting the Tunnel Snakes when I was sixteen, but even then it was fist fighting.

I guess, Ranged Combat uses the same principle.

So, as is, I pulled out Amata's Pistol (a weapon I hadn't even touched before today), and Activated the V.A.T.S. My first bullet cut through the first guard's right leg, I reloaded. My second bullet pierced the second guard's right shoulder.

Both fell to the ground.

Neither was dead. But I wasn't planning to kill them. Of course, the pain was too much to handle for these people, who never got into fights with anyone.

I moved forward. And to the Lab.

That's when it hit me.

Jonas was dead.

* * *

Bullet Wound in the Left arm, Baton Bruises on his legs and the back of his neck. And I'm pretty sure there was a second Bullet wound in his chest. But he'd died from the beating, not the bullets.

I picked up a Holotape on his desk and then took off. The Next Guard I'd see would be dead.

* * *

More than one guard died. Finally, I reached The Overseer's very own Room.

Bannon was inside. Same with Overseer.

Someone else too.

"Interrogating your own daughter" she said. "This must be a new low"

 _Amata_.

My eyes saw red. The Overseer continued talking, and explained, with horrifying accuracy, what had happened to Jonas today. Then, ordered Bannon to 'persuade her to talk'.

I drew Amata's gun. And opened the door.

Everyone stopped.

"Amata" I said coldly, and I remember this accurately because it's the first time I've ever acted coldly. "Kindly leave this room, and don't return for five minutes."

Amata ran out.

Bannon looked at me, and attacked.

I activated the V.A.T.S.

His Left Knee shattered, then his right arm. And finally Bannon's Head exploded, his brains splattering the wall behind us.

The Overseer yelped in surprise, shock, or disgust.

Then tried to attack me.

I pointed the gun at him, V.A.T.S activated and Gun aimed between his eyes.

There would be a chance of almost a hundred percent of my bullet landing.

And I swear to God, I'd've shot him. I'd've killed him in cold blood (Honestly no. I was pretty angry and annoyed at this point. And I wanted revenge for Janos and probably the other two who'd died.) but then I remembered that The Overseer was also Alphonse Almodovar, Amata's dad.

And so I shot the wall behind him.

He yelped.

I said "your keycards."

He handed them over.

* * *

I didn't see Amata again, until later.

I first cleared The Overseer's room of every valuable I could find (another Gun like Amata's, and a lot of Ammo for said gun) and left to his secret Room, where his Terminal (and, presumably, the Secret Tunnel) were.

His Terminal had a lot of Info on it. all copied and then wiped from the original system. I would have busted the terminal, but It would probably bust the Systems necessary for the survival of everyone. Including the Oxygen levels.

I activated the Secret Tunnel, and walked down.

* * *

I met Amata again down there. In front of something that I had no idea about, but guess was supposed to act as a 'Door' for the Vault.

I gulped.

She told me I had to leave.

And then, left.

* * *

I opened the Door.

The Intercom began blaring in Warning Sirens, and a horrifyingly spooky Vault door opened, which I think everyone probably heard.

Two more guards showed up, and I shot them both.

And, now that I write this, I realize I might sound a bit…sociopathic. Truth is. Even now, a few hours after the whole deal, I haven't completely dealt with the fact that… more on that later. Let's say the Death of five people who were trying to kill me is not as important as the thing I learned after.

Let's say, I didn't really understand what Amata was saying, until after I walked through the Vault's opened door, to a cave system that led outside.

That's when I realized something.

There _was_ no outside. _Everyone_ knew nothing was outside. _Thousands of bombs_ had hit the ground. I'd read everything on the Intranet (and old books from Stanley, Janos and Dad), and I knew what happened when Nukes went off. And _thousands of nukes?_

Nothing was supposed to stand outside.

I'd die from something.

Immediate, if I was lucky. Radiation would take _longer_.

Returning to the Vault and surrendering to the Authority of the Overseer would be a better option.

But then I turned back. The Vault door closed again, automatically.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly (Dad never likes it when I curse. He gets offended and everything. But he's not here) "Let me in dammit!" I knocked on the door.

Nothing.

I couldn't even hear anything from the vault.

Then I looked around.

A few skeletons on their knees, also knocking on the door.

I could almost hear one of them shouting _"LET US IN!_ "

I gulped.

These corpses had to be…what, two hundred years old?

Well, no other choice now.

I walked over and opened the Door.

And stepped into the light.

* * *

Let's say, my original expectations were _not_ met.

The Land outside was desolate. It was grim. It was nothing but a wasteland desert. The only thing that could tell this was originally a place people lived in was the fact that…well… there was enough remaining of the buildings to show it.

Most houses were destroyed, only the skeletal base of the houses remaining.

In the close distance there was something that had to have been a town once.

Now, only two houses remained whole. Standing. If barely.

And someone was outside, doing god knows what.

 _Someone was outside_.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The Vault intranet had been clear on this. Nothing was remaining of the world outside. That's why nobody had ever left the Vault. Why the hell would they stay there if there was something to return to?

Someone was outside. In a crude armor made from something resembling the Chitin on a Radroach.

And she was pointing a gun at me. a revolver, probably loaded and definitely lethal.

* * *

Her name was Silver, I realized a few minutes later, when she noticed the blue Clothes I was wearing. She put her gun away, and said "Sorry, kid. Thought you were one of Moriarty's"

"Moriarty?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Though I suppose you don't know about him, do you?"

"No. I don't. I just left that-" I said, before stopping. The Vault was secured away for a reason. People couldn't know about me.

Not yet.

Of course, they would, since I was planning on looking for Dad, but not yet.

"I don't know who Moriarty is, Sorry" I continued.

"Don't know who Moriarty is?" the Woman scoffed, "You lived under a rock or something? Everyone know what Moriarty is. And he's a fucking Deathclaw if you give him the chance to be."

 _Deathclaw_? What the hell is that?

I didn't ask. Instead I asked for sanctuary.

She gave me sanctuary.

I was lucky.

* * *

I stayed in her house for a few hours, asking if she'd seen anyone else like me. she said no. then she said if anyone knew, they had to be in Megaton. Whatever that was.

And then She Explained 'whatever Megaton was'. A settlement. One not even a stone throw away. (She explained I could see the 'wall's, even from here) and that There would be friendly people waiting for me there. Probably.

Hopefully.

* * *

I left her house in a couple of hours. Taking the road north to Megaton.

The City, of course, indeed _was not_ what she'd described it as. It wasn't magnificent. And there was _no way_ any self-respecting human would live there.

It was literally build from scrapes stripped from other buildings dropping about. The Walls were nothing more than tin. I wasn't amazed.

Until I saw a robot. A deputy Weld, as it were, who welcomed me to Megaton.

Then, the gates of Megaton Opened, and I stepped inside.

MY original expectation was met. It _was_ made completely of scraps. It was like an old-timey Junkyard, if people lived in it.

And inside it was people.

* * *

The first person to greet me inside wore a Fedora and a Duster.

 _Someone had a western movie fetish_.

"And who're you supposed to be, huh? We don't get many outsiders here in Megaton" he said. He didn't draw his gun. But the threat was there.

I had to be diplomatic.

"I'm just looking for-"

"Someone like you?" he said. "You're not the first one in clothes like that I've seen today. He stopped by in Moriarty's saloon, and left an hour later. Whoever he was, he didn't want to-"

"He's my father" I begged, "You have to help me find him, sir! Please!"

He nodded.

"Hmm. I see. Well, go ask around. If you want. But don't even go _near_ the Warhead. Or I'll put a bullet in your head before you can say shit."

 _Warhead_?

* * *

The Warhead, of course, what I thought it was.

A huge bomb. Probably from the Pre-war era. That hadn't blown off.

For some reason, people had settled around it. _wastelanders_ (As I found out they were called, the people still living above ground two hundred years after war) _are weird._

I didn't spend much time there, since it was already dark, and hurried to the Saloon, thanking the Sheriff (Lucas Simms) for his expert direction giving.

* * *

The saloon had two things I didn't think existed.

A man in dirty Mob suit. And another man behind a radio punching it.

I'll get to the first later.

Because the second was a fucking Zombie.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Let's say that after a night of sleeping (and being scared of said zombie eating my brains in my sleep), I've come to accept the fact that Zombies exist.

Not much of a surprise, I guess. Nuclear Fallout, and everything.

They call themselves Ghouls.

They're humans who didn't die from the Nukes.

And, they're as accepted among the other wastelanders as radroaches are in the Vault.

I guess it's a bad comparison, seeing the fact that The Ghoul in the saloon (Gob, he called himself) was the only nice person in that entire establishment) but seriously, most people (including everyone in the Bar aside from a… well-dressed… woman) think of them as highly as Radroaches.

Insulting, but discrimination, no matter how stupid and baseless, has always existed in Human Societies. Post-appocalyptia is not an exception.

Anyway, the next day I spent in the Bar. Mostly talking to people (about the Bomb, the cult that worshipped it (Church of the Atom. Ugh) the Guide the town vendor was planning on writing, Moriarty, and of course the Weird Guy in Blue that had left the town yesterday.

Suffice it to say, I did _not_ want to meet this guy. Moriarty was a creep. And (as far as the people cared) as nice and friendly as a fucking radroach. Maybe nastier.

* * *

Then, While I was enjoying an Ice Cold Nuka-cola (This drink that we didn't get to have in the Vault because, _someone didn't want us to know it existed_.) I opened the Files I'd downloaded off from the Intranet.

* * *

That _bastard_.

The Overseer _knew_ about the outside world. _All overseers knew, ever since fucking 2077_ , This was a fucking Experiment.

An experiment on seeing what would happen in an isolated semi-society. The only reason everyone in the vault weren't inbred morons was that the Overseer before Almadover had been a bit progressive and had allowed some others to enter the Vault. Of course, there was also the fact that, strangely, the very same time I was born, someone had joined Vault 101 with their infant son.

Though, whoever that person was, they were a great actor. I'd've found out by now if it was any other way around.

* * *

Then, As I was reading more on 'The Vault Experiment', The Other thing I mentioned yesterday finally decided to give me a visit.

"New around here, aren't you?" The Mobster wannabe introduced himself, "The name is Burke. Nice to meet you." he raised a hand for me to shake.

I looked at him

There was something about this guy I did _not_ like.

"What do you want?" I said, perhaps a bit rudely.

"I want to offer you a job." He said, with a wink. "You know about the Fat Man outside?"

I nodded.

Of course I did. It'd been on my mind for hours.

"Well, I want you to make it explode."

* * *

I tried my best not to reach any further. So he continued explaining, he wanted the town gone. This 'blight on the Wasteland' where, coincidentally, tens of people lived in, he wanted gone.

I wasn't going to help him, of course. So I 'kindly' refused, and walked out the bar, planning to walk straight to Sheriff Simms and give him a piece of my mind.

Which is, of course, when I saw him.

Moriarty.

* * *

Moriarty greeted me, "So, you're James' kid? Haven't seen you around for seventeen years."

 _Seventeen years_?

"I'm sure I'd…recognize you… if I'd seen you before."

"Ah don't ye worry. You wouldn't remember me. you were but a lad. Your da stopped by here before going to the Vault south of here."

I blinked.

"I was born and raised in the Vault." I explained slowly. He laughed.

"Born and raised in the Vault?" he chuckled, "God you remind me of the other guy. 'We are born in the vault, we live in the vault, we die in the Vault. All hail the Overseer.' Knew you had a brainwashing."

"I'm not brainwashed." I said coldly.

"Lad." He chuckled, "Your programming is even stronger than Deputy Weld's. you've met him right? the robot outside?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop patronizing me!"

"Alright alright!" he chuckled, "What do you want here, kid? Why're you here?"

"I'm looking for my dad. Everyone said you'd know where he went from here."

"Ah, I know" he chuckled, "and it's gonna cost you. you know. I say… maybe… two thousand caps?"

Okay, first of all, _caps_?

And second, _it's gonna cost me_?

These two concepts were really alien to me.

And I explained.

To Which he replied by patronizing me more.

I narrowed my eyes.

I was _not_ going to pay for that. I didn't even have that many (or, any) caps.

He said he'd pay me the money I'd need to pay him, If I were to do a solid for him.

I asked what the solid was.

Kill Silver.

I narrowed my eyes. And activated the V.A.T.S

* * *

Let's say, I am permanently banned from the Moriarty establishment, and he'll shoot me if he sees me again.

Let's _also_ say that Jericho has a shiner he's _not_ gonna get rid of for some time.

And that tonight, I'll be paying Moriarty's terminal a visit.

* * *

Not forgetting my actual objective, I left the saloon to find Simms.

"There's a man here that wants to rig the bomb to blow up."

"Really?" he said, not believing me.

I shrugged. His loss.

"Yes. Burke. He's in Moriarty's saloon. I think you'll want to-" he chuckled. "alright, kid. I believe you. meet me here tomorrow. I'm gonna give you a crash course on Wasteland Justice."

* * *

 **Day 4**

I got a crash course alright. and it was a lightshow.

Moriarty tried to stop us. Simms pointed his Rifle (a nice looking Chinese gun) at his head.

Moriarty stepped away.

We walked inside.

Mr. Burke was in his old spot. Sipping beer.

"Burke!" Simms barked. "This Gentleman here claims you want something done with that bomb there outside. You have anything to say for yourself?"

"Ah. This is all a misunderstanding" the Man said, with a jovial though hard tone. "I want nothing with the bomb."

"Shut up." I said, before playing the conversation's voice recording out for everyone to hear.

"What more do you have to say for yourself, Burke?" Simms said.

I noticed everyone in the bar (Gob, The Girl from yesterday, Moriarty, his thug, Jericho, and two mercenaries) all looking at us, listening to the new conversation.

"Ah. You knuckleheads never cease to amuse me. I planted the Fusion charge an hour ago. I don't need to do anything more than what I've already done!"

Simms cursed.

"you want to blow up Megaton?" he pointed his rifle at the man's head, "My family lives here. you'd kill us all! Why I oughta put a bullet right in your head!"

"But…you won't." Burke said as he rose from his seat.

and attacked.

* * *

Let's say Burke was good for a mobster. He attacked Simms with his beer bottle. Simms ducked, and pulled the trigger.

But he was too slow. Burke pulled a gun almost similar to mine (Except with a Silencer) and began shooting, just as he rolled towards the nearest cover.

At the same time, four other events happened.

One, the two mercenaries pulled their weapons,

Two, Jericho pulled his own weapon.

Everyone else ran for the door (Moriarty, the Ghoul, the Waitress, and the drunks included)

And none of the three others were on our side.

Simms pulled me back to a cover behind a fallen table.

"make your shots count, kid" he warned me.

And I activated the V.A.T.S.

I aimed for Jericho first. He and I had a grudge, one I'd win for sure. Two bullets to his shoulders, and one to his chest.

Then, I aimed for mercenary number one, his trigger finger, a shot I doubted I'd even manage to make.

Jericho fell back, and didn't get up. the Mercenary didn't even flinch at my missed shot.

Simms opened fire. And that very mercenary's head exploded.

Burke cursed, but didn't make a run for it.

* * *

Today, I learned the first rule of surviving the Wasteland. Kill. Or you're going to be killed, maybe worse.

The Other Mercenary began firing at us. But he didn't have V.A.T.S. his shots all missed me.

But mine didn't. a bullet in each of his knees, which left him open for Simms to put a round of bullets in.

Burke was the last.

"Stand down, and you might live" Simms warned.

"Hah. you think I'm a moron?" he didn't yield.

He shot three times.

His first bullet, hit me in the left shoulder, effectively incapacitating me. his second _would_ have hit my head, but I'd fell down behind the cover before it could land.

I screamed.

Burke laughed.

Simms fired.

Burke didn't laugh anymore.

* * *

Simms ran outside to check on the bomb. I said I'd join him as soon as I could.

Which, wasn't a total lie. Even with my left arm out of commission (until I could see a medic), I still had a _Pip-Boy_ , and The Bar had a terminal waiting for me to hack into.

I had my job.

And five minutes later, Moriarty didn't have a Terminal Anymore.

I had a few corpses to loot some ammo (and guns) from. And then a bomb to see about.

* * *

I walked out of the Bar. Everyone were around the Bomb. The old man who'd been preaching near the bomb was held by two of the people, and Simms was near the Bomb.

"What's" I said, wincing in pain, "The situation?"

"This thing is rigged alright" Simms explained. "I don't know crap about explosives, but I can count."

So could I.

Less than five minutes.

I cursed.

"Less than five minutes." I said out loud.

Everyone began talking loudly.

"Everyone calm down!"

Nobody calmed down.

Simms fired a warning shot.

Everyone shut up.

I connected my _Pip-Boy_ to the Interface, and began working.

Thankfully, the Operating Systems were of the same type. (And why would the Vault-tec PIP-OS be identical to the Manual Interface of an American Warhead, I have no idea)

It didn't work.

I tried again.

It didn't work. The Timer also went forward three minutes.

Thirty seconds before explosion.

I tried again.

This time, it worked.

Megaton was safe.

* * *

 **Day 5**

The People were pretty gracious of my deeds.

I was given a house. Fully furnished.

It didn't look like much. But then again, nothing in this city did.

Still.

A home was a home.

* * *

 **Day 6**

I knew where I had to go.

The ruins of old Washington D.C.

In Galaxy News Radio headquarters.

Oh I was _not_ going to go all that way.

Not right now.

* * *

 **day 7**

I met the Vendor today.

She's a beautiful, young girl named Moira.

She has spirit.

She also hired me to do a few odd jobs for her, help her write her Wasteland Survival Guide.

I accepted.

I have three things to do. Find a landmine, preferably disarmed. Find some food and medicine from a nearby mall (Which, by the way, is _not_ nearby). And get some personal experience getting radiated so I can explain exactly how it feels (and what not to do so I can escape it)

Maybe later.

I was in the city, when this girl named Lucy West asked me for a favor.

She wants me to bring her Brother a letter.

Her brother lives in Arefu.

Arefu is on the way to the Minefield. And the Mall is on the way to Arefu.

I am staying here today.

Next week, I have some odd jobs to do.

 **Signing off, Oliver Wight.**


	2. Week 2

**Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 2**

 **Day 1**

On my way to Arefu, I found the Mall.

It was, as expected, desolate and ruined.

From around it, I didn't find anyone (or thing) troubling me.

I did see some _very very disgusting things_ though. A Bug so bloated it was as large as a radroach.

A giant rat as that looked like a mole.

And something I don't even have a clue what it was. Just that it had three tongues in his giant mouth, and didn't have hands. It crawled.

Neither attacked me.

See. I wish they had.

The many guns I'd looted last week had gone mostly unused by now.

I had a Hunting rifle (Almost like my old BB-gun, just…you know, lethal) on my back, a pair of Pistols hanging from my belt (One of them, Burke's, had a silencer. But I guess the other one made enough noise for both of them), and a Sawed-off Shotgun in my hand.

I was practically a walking armory right now.

Just…

I had a little experience with the pistols (Even though I still didn't know how to use both of them at once. V.A.T.S might help with that) and no experience at all with a Shotgun.

The Hunting rifle, though, I've been shooting something like that for years now.

* * *

On my first week in the Wasteland, I'd learned something really horrible. I could _not_ stop to think about the morality of what I did on a day to day basis. Killing, while not moral, is a necessary action, if I am to survive.

I had already learned to aim first, and ask questions only if the other one backed down first.

Most people don't back down first.

* * *

I found a couple of Ghouls hiding near the mall, on their way to somewhere called 'The Underworld'.

Whatever that is.

(Okay, it's, obviously, a place in the Capitol Wasteland that Ghouls call home)

They warned me that the mall itself was home to a clan of Raiders.

I have no idea what a raider is.

* * *

Okay. Now I have some Idea what a raider is.

And I don't like it at all.

And, apparently, they don't like _me_ at all.

They'd took over the mall, effectively turning it into a battleground.

And there were so fucking many of them here I don't even comprehend.

And, of course, just my luck, they were _armed to the teeth_.

"Bleed!" one of them, standing on a makeshift bridge between two isles, taunted, as he opened fire.

He was a lousy shot.

But from that distance, so was I. even with the V.A.T.S.

So I drew the Hunting Rifle I'd salvaged from the mercenaries (in a very bad condition, as it were), but didn't aim.

I merely moved forward.

Until I saw other Raiders, these on the ground, and in true Barbarian fashion waving around different crude weapons.

I aimed.

Three raiders went down.

* * *

 **Day 2**

I'm not sure _what_ Moira wanted to know, but I myself understood that apparently radiation stops food from rotting, and that _Stimpak_ s are a fucking godsend. Even though I generally abhor needles, injecting _whatever it is that's inside those drugs_ restored my leg and healed three gunshot wounds.

At any rate, I pocketed the Drugs and the Food stored within the 'Super-duper Mall' and then found out about a Protectron stored in its pod, ready to 'keep law within the Mall'.

Something I wish I'd known before starting a shootout (Because, let's face it. this thing had laser guns. It'd fried those bastards in record time.)  
Then, I found something even _more_ interesting.

It was…for the lack of better word, a rocket. A miniature version of the huge Bomb in Megaton, a bit heavy (though, not much) and _obviously_ terrifying.

The _Pip-boy_ identified it as 'Mininuke'.

I'd been right.

These Raiders _were_ armed to the teeth. Though, I didn't find anything to shoot said Mininuke with.

Frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Still. It looked interesting. And it would be mine.

* * *

I continued further. Eventually, I found myself close to where Lucy had marked Arefu on my map.

This settlement, if you could even call it that, was built on a bridge.

It was a mere collective of four houses, with the grounds around the houses bunkered with blocks of Stone and Concrete.

I had a letter to hand over. So I walked forwards.

* * *

The people of Arefu are crazy, I tell you.

The first thing I saw on the settlement was an explosion.

To be honest, said explosion happened three feet away from my…well, feet.

I would have lost a limb or two, had I walked even one step further.

Something rolled in front of me.

The _Pip-boy_ beeped in warning.

The thing (Which, I guess, was a grenade) exploded.

Didn't hurt me. but sent the message.

* * *

Apparently, the four houses were just it.

And only one of them had opened its doors this past few days.

Because of something called 'The Family'.

The Family, Apparently, a clan of raiders that had set their eyes on the small settlement.

"Son," The Sheriff (and mayor. And general goods vendor, and vigilante) of the town, an old man named Evan King, said "I've told you this. The Town's under definite lockdown. At least until you deal with the Family."

" _I_ deal with the family?" I said, "Listen, man. I'm just looking for Ian West. I just need to give him a letter."

"Well, boo hoo. I ain't lettin' you shit until you deal with the family."

I sighed.

* * *

Giving up on King, I tried to talk to the others.

It didn't lead to much evidence.

One was too scared to leave the house until King gave him the Get-go.

The Other was too kooky to even realize what she was saying. Her husband did mention that she was in fact kooky (probably due to inbreeding. A settlement of four houses. Bah)

Then, I decided to just say fuck it and check the West Residence.

I wish I hadn't.

* * *

The House was empty.

Well, not really. Two people were inside. Neither of them was a young boy the age of Lucy West.

And neither of them were alive.

Thanking the radiation for making the stench go away, I kneeled.

Let's hope Jonas' Installments on the _Pip-boy_ were worth the favors he'd made me do for him.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Suffice it to say, even without the _Pip-boy_ , I could make out a couple of things.

There were bite-marks on the victims' necks. bite-marks that had _drained them_ of their blood.

Whoever had killed them, they were either mentally ill, or really crazy.

* * *

"There was Train Yard Residue on the corpses." I explained to King after reporting the… lack of living beings in the house. "Whoever got them, they were from a Train yard."

He nodded. "Then, I was wrong. I'd guessed they were in some cave or camp around Arefu. They're probably in the old Merseti Station northeast. Alright. you've delivered your letter. Get lost."

I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Eventually, I had to deal with this 'Family'.

Of course.

I am starting to realize a theme here.

The Merseti Station was home to a Ghoul.

A Junkie and probably future drug seller.

Fortunately, He wasn't feral. Or at least didn't look like one. Instead, he allowed me to just go past him ("Dibs on your stuff, when you die." He said in the passing) and through to the metro tunnels beneath, where the Family had set up shop.

Of course. The family had _not_ set up shop there.

But, they'd been pretty careful on the path to their home.

The Entire Tunnel had been rigged with explosives, mines, and rigged shotguns.

That was also their mistake.

Because if the person looking for them _could_ actually survive, they'd know how to find the family.

Follow the trail of mines.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" eventually I walked out of the minefield.

Only to see a man aiming a gun at me.

To be crude, I had no other choice.

I 'held it right there'.

"what're you supposed to be? Raider? Merc? Some Regulator wannabe?"

I blinked.

"I'm an explorer."

"An explorer, eh?" the bandit said. "Well, go explore somewhere fucking else."

He looked like the average wastelanders. Nothing to say he had Vampiric tendencies. And he was too rude to be sociopathic enough to masquerade as a vampire.

Just a guard dog.

I smiled.

* * *

He was diplomatic. If a bit rude.

He let me in.

Of course, while he was doing that, I'd copied off his entire terminal (and thus, the entire database in the intranet of the Train station. God these people trust their system's security too much) into the _Pip-boy_.

And began reading.

* * *

A gang of cannibals.

Who wanted to fend off the hunger. By drinking blood.

Well.

At least they sounded righteous for a band of murdering sanguivores.

Eventually, they accepted to just let me talk with Ian West (Who they had 'took in', as opposed to kidnapped.)

And… talk to him I did.

* * *

Ian west is three things.

Mentally ill.

A moron.

And a bloody good strategist.

Thankfully, his 'friends' in the family had something he didn't.

A shred of morality (Ironic. I know)

* * *

I returned to Arefu with Ian and Vance. It didn't take long. Since we were on the land, and the raiders are scared of Vance (he's the head of _The Family_. People don't just attack the Family.)

We returned to Arefu from the other side.

King had his gun aimed at Vance all the time, while Ian and I walked to explain to him _how_ things were going to go on from now on.

* * *

 **Day 4**

I didn't leave Arefu today.

We spent that day clearing out The Old West residence (Which, was so Radioactive that I think I am radiated enough for Moira to do her experiments when I return) and brokering the last of the deal with Vance and his family.

I got the schematics for a kind of hand weapon called 'Shishkebab', that I think is supposed to be set aflame when I use it.

And Vance taught me (Even though I tried to say I didn't care) how to deal with drinking blood.

Apparently, apart from a Tunnel Snake, I'm also an Honorary member of The Family too.

Bravo, Wight. You're a perfectly lawful member of this society.

Capitol Wasteland is proud of you.

Not.

* * *

 **Day 5**

I left Arefu.

The People didn't look like they liked me much. But they did accept to repair my weapons, and then give me some free ammo for what I do have.

I'll need to find some armor soon though. The Vault Jumpsuit will not survive for much longer. And There's only so much The V.A.T.S can do in a gunfight.

So. At any rate. I left Arefu for the northern Capitol Wasteland.

I walked past Robert Hunting (or, more accurately looking for a raider to kill)

Then I had to shoot at some weird freaks of nature, courtesy of The Human race.

Eventually, I reached a location that _had_ to be the Minefield.

The _Pip-boy_ said it was actually named 'Ridgefield'. But it was commonly called The Minefield now.

Moriarty's info on the place said that it was a _very very very militant and violent_ settlement that followed a code of Shoot first, (and second, third, fourth, et al) and ask questions _never_.

It'd been raided by Slavers (There are slavers in the Wasteland. Talk about devolution) once. But in ten years, _no_ slaver had survived What came to be known as Minefield.

It was supposed to have an army of settlers in it.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the ruined skeleton of a couple of houses, with four standing houses and a playground.

Oh yes.

There was _nobody_ here. this was a ghost town

* * *

Oh boy, was I wrong!

Almost _dead_ wrong.

As I carefully threat through the Mines (not daring touch one since there were hundreds of them that could go off), I heard a gunshot.

I didn't dare duck.

The bullet hit one of the mines.

If I was a second slower, I wouldn't be able to write this entry, as I would probably have been blown into pieces. But I jumped away just as I heard the first mine go off.

And behind me, the whole street (including three cars, that weren't even supposed to be able to blow up like that with no fuel in them) blew up.

I cursed.

Someone was here.

And whoever they were, they were skilled enough to make themselves look like _a fucking army_ by being an exceptional shooter and master strategist.

* * *

The mastermind behind this place was called Arkansas, I later found out. It took five hours of continued gunfire, all of my ammo, and one extremely painful bullet in my shoulder, before I eventually managed to land a single lucky shot.

The V.A.T.S guided my one bullet from my Hunting Rifle to go through his left leg as I ducked behind a cover, closely dodging a sniper bullet that would've blown the back of my head.

Normally a shot like that would just give me enough time so I could get the fuck away from the weirdo trying to kill me.

This time, the man fell down a ten story building (not really, but you know what I mean)

I am sure it was painful. But that man's had a painful life. At this point, he's not living, just surviving.

Still not putting this to luck, I waited some ten more minutes.

When I heard nothing, I went over to a particularly secluded mine, and began disarming it.

* * *

Arkansas was dead alright. The Old man in rags had fallen from the height, and had broken his neck.

My Bullet hadn't killed him. but it'd caused to.

I walked over to his body carefully, making sure not to walk on any traps still armed.

And picked up his Sniper Rifle (Let's say I am a devout believer of Hoarding) and his ammo on said rifle. Then, I began digging a grave.

I don't generally dig graves for those who I kill. But Arkansas… he wasn't the average person I kill (Raider)

And long after that, about five in the afternoon, I began trailing back to Megaton.

* * *

As it turns out, travelling back injured, radiated, and encumbered by a fat load of loot found from scavenging in a settlement untouched for at least twenty years can make a trip harder than one imagines.

The time I spent returning to Arefu (I had to rest there tonight. There was no medic, but _someone_ had to have a Stimpak somewhere) was twice the time It'd took me to get to Minefield from there.

I reached Arefu at eight in the night.

Two people were helping build a new house there, and A girl from the Family was talking to Ian.

This place was better than I'd expected.

I might need to ask Doc Church to make a trip there and try to fix Ian's 'little problem' while he's there. Of course, that'll be _after_ I ask him to fix _me_ up.

* * *

 **Day 6**

I saw something on my way back.

Something I wish I hadn't.

It was not near me (Thank whatever deity watching me at the time), in fact it was so far away from me that it probably didn't even notice me. or, as I suspect, simply didn't care.

It was a huge bipedal lizard. Huge, as in probably twice my height (and I'm relatively tall.) and quite beefy. It _looked_ intelligent. But that's what made it more terrifying.

Imagine a huge lizard on two feet, snarling at you with his one-foot claws out. It could probably cut me in half with a single swipe. I don't even want to know _what_ created this wonder of nature. And I am sure This _wonder of nature_ doesn't care that I don't mean it any harm.

Thankfully, it went its own way. And I walked my own.

* * *

I'm back in Megaton.

Not much disturbed me on my way. Raiders didn't show up (I have a feeling they're repopulating the Mall as I write this. don't know why) and most mutant seemed to not mind me much.

Might be because of the radiation.

I wouldn't know.

* * *

Moira seemed to be perfectly ecstatic of the mine (and fuckload of medicine and Food) I gave her.

Of course, she then said she didn't need any of the above (and instead handed over the Schematics for some kind of a bomb that uses rotten Bottle Caps)

She also looked over at me, and tried to see what the fuck she could do with my radiation.

* * *

She fixed me.

But with a price.

Apparently I'm permanently mutated now.

Don't worry. It's benign. Mostly.

I can heal any crippled limb if I'm radiated enough.

Thank god for that.

Of course, seeing as 'Injuries' were on her second chapter of the Survival guide, she had to check on my crippled shoulder first, before the Radiation could heal it.

* * *

Doc church looked at my shoulder and laughed.

Then he fixed me.

I'm back. I also have bought a fuckload of Stimpaks and ammo for any weapon I have (As much ammo as I can get. My encounter with Arkansas taught me that lack of Ammo is _b a d_ )

Then, he sent me off.

I'll stay the weekend in Megaton. The old house can help me (And I can store some of my unwanted weapons in there. I still don't know what the fuck I can do with a Mininuke, and I have five now. They're heavy as fuck. The missile launcher and it's ten or so missiles can stay here too. I'm some powerhouse in Paratrooper armor shooting nukes at bad guys. Let the Brotherhood of Steel do that instead.

* * *

Wasteland Radio sucks.

There are two stations. Well, two that matter. I can still hack into the 101 station southeast, but the only thing I can hear is The Overseer telling everyone to get back to work.

Of those two, one doesn't work.

By which, of course, I mean that there's parasite interference that doesn't let me hear what this 'Three Dawg!' is saying clearly.

The other station _sucks_. It's a mixture of This Weird President Wannabe mentioning how much he lusts after America, while calling himself our rightful overlord.

No thanks.

The Enclave (As, apparently, the radio station belongs to) don't seem to be quite popular here, however.

Only one person seems to like them. And he's… well… a loony who doesn't even know our pre-war history.

I tried debating with him once.

He said I was 'bewitching' him with my vault mumbo jumbo, then spat, yelled 'god bless the enclave! GOD BLESS THE ENCLAVE!' and left to Moriarty's saloon.

* * *

Oh right.

I'm not allowed in Moriarty's saloon.

He found out about the terminal hacking thing last week. And while he can't prove it, everyone knows the only person who _might've_ done such a thing (as in, had the opportunity, skills, and motive (Ok, everyone has the motive. That guy's a fucking asshole) to perform such an act of vigilante justice/nonviolent crime) is me.

So he banned me because apparently whenever I'm there I start some kind of a fight.

Well. he's got a point.

But still.

Asshole.

* * *

Thankfully, Moriarty is not the only one in this city with a bar.

There's one right in front of the bomb in the city center.

The Brass Light (I think. I'm not sure)

It has good beer. Radiated, but still good.

It _also_ has good food.

And apparently the problem with the GNR station is not with my jukebox. The station has a problem.

* * *

 **Day 7**

Last day of the week.

Time for me to write this and get over with.

Today was a lazy day.

Not much happened in the city (I had lunch with The Simms family. If that counts) and not much happened with me.

I made Moira teach me how to repair and maintain my weapons.

Then I also asked her to sell me an armor.

It's leather. Not much protection. But still better than the clothing I have.

I used the remains of the Protective Jumpsuits (and Guard jumpsuits) I looted while in 101, and now the Leather armor is at least worth the money I paid. Well. if It'll help me survive (and get crippled less. God willing) it'll be worth whatever the fuck I paid.

Oh that reminds me.

Post-appocalyptia is not the Socialist paradise I'd hoped it to be once leaving 101.

Unlike the Vault, where favors and goods-to-goods trade is the basis of the economy (makes no sense any other way. We're a secluded society dependent on each other on a day to day basis) Post-appocalyptia definitely has a stronger… well more complicated economy.

The towns are, at least here in the Capitol, too small for any kind of big trade alliances to take place (seeing as Megaton is _also_ a small community dependent on each other on a day to day basis) but I've heard some rumors about a city in the West that has _not_ been harmed from the War. Somehow.

Still. The Wasteland, at least in the Americas (I still have no idea what the other continents are doing. or if there's anything left on them.) is run by caps.

Oh yes.

Bottle caps. From old soda bottles.

 _Apparently_ whoever made Nuka-colas, they were so thorough that we still have a semi infinite number of Nuka-colas within the entire American wasteland.

Hence, the bottle caps.

Still. It's the currency. And makes the existence of tens of caps in different containers so much clearer.

I'd thought the Raiders were just obsessed with cola.

Doesn't mean I didn't pick said Caps up myself when I'd found them, of course.

But I'm weird like that.

* * *

At night, I finally decided to read up _everything_ I'd found on the different Terminals I had.

The Family have some _very_ interesting rules between themselves.

101 has some info on the lands around that might've helped me if I could be assed reading them when I was here last week.

And of course. Moriarty has some _nice_ info on everyone in Megaton (as well as a lot of people around megaton. I didn't know Slavers have an actual city here in the Capitol. Once again. talk about devolution.)

Still. The juiciest part was his info on _,_ get this, _vault 101_

Can't wait read them

* * *

Dear diary. I'm not from Vault 101.

My dad lied to me. _no. literally_ everyone lied to me.

My dad wasn't born in Vault 101 either.

He just traveled there when I was born.

And he passed Megaton, meeting Moriarty when he was _just_ starting his business.

Moriarty was right.

I _had_ been brainwashed.

But… if I can't trust my _dad_ , who **can** I trust?

* * *

There's only one logical next move.

I'm going to the City proper tomorrow.

If Moriarty's Terminal is right (Which I hope it is. It's not like he'd lie to his own computer or something) my dad went to find Three Dog. Who is also the person behind GNR.

Maybe he can help me.

Either way.

I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

 **Signing off, Oliver Wight.**


	3. Week 3

**Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 3**

 **Day 1**

Oh yes.

I have news, _Children_.

I have seen things on my new trip.

Stuff I wish I hadn't. with my heart and soul.

I've seen the great capitol of our nation.

And it is _not_ impressive.

Ok it is. Most of it is intact. But it's literally useless. There are skeletal remains of various buildings in the entire city area, however most of them aren't habitable. Well. not habitable for normal humans.

The ruins of the other buildings not lucky enough to get stripped to their metal bones have fallen everywhere, making it impossible to move through this labyrinthine maze.

And… the locals aren't friendly.

How do I say this.

The locals don't see normal humans as passable companions. Or anything, really, but food.

* * *

So, of course, I had no way of reaching the City on foot. At least not on land.

This meant trekking the metro tunnels again.

The Tunnel entrance I was looking for was close to the Super-Duper Mall.

So I started moving there again, after packing up everything I thought I would need. Including but not limited to all my guns except for the Missile Launcher, and then every grenade and mine I had found and/or bought.

The Farragut Metro Station was home to a few Molerats (The rats from last week. They're oh so intelligently named _Molerats_ )

But eventually I found my way to the tunnels.

Maybe in the past, these tunnels were a great way of travelling within the city. Right now, they were home to all sort of things.

Raiders, pseudo-Vampiric Cannibals, and now ghouls.

Oh yes.

Unlike Gob and those nomads I'd seen before; these people gave the name 'Zombie' all the credit it'd want.

They were feral. Most of them couldn't talk. The best they could do was snarl. And they weren't smart enough to actually hold and swing any weapon.

Not that that was a problem for them.

However, they were also extremely weak. While fast and really savage in a fight, their lack of armor (and their rotten skin) could prove really helpful for me in a combat.

All I had to do was to keep a safe distance, and fire my Hunting rifle.

* * *

I left the Metro station from the door that, my _Pip-boy_ said, led to _another_ metro station. 'Friendship Station'.

And it was inside the tunnels of said station, that I finally found out _why_ The Inner DC areas were uninhabitable.

You see. The tunnel was infested with… things.

The first one I saw was almost three feet taller than me. it was huger, beefy, and its skin had a sickly yellow color to it.

Of course. It was humanoid. Bipedal, and with huge hands capable of holding normal human weapons. But this one wasn't that smart.

It held in its hands something similar to a pipeline. And it could smell me.

"FOOD!" it yelled, sound raspy and guttural, as it attacked me.

It thought I was _food_.

And it wasn't the only one.

Three others had heard its cry (maybe it was a he? I don't really know. Didn't have any kind of human gender signs. No hair, a completely flat chest. A sound that was neither feminine or Masculine… was it even capable of reproduction?) and joined it in the combat.

Those three, of course, weren't quite as poorly armed as he'd been.

Two were armed with Hunting rifles (and somehow, were able to use the small weapons properly. I don't really know how. Though the inner scientist in me wants to) and the last one with an Assault rifle.

I activated the V.A.T.S, and aimed five bullets with my Pistol (the 10mm pistol was still handy. And bloody useful) to each of the limbs of the _thing_ with a pipeline.

And then, the gunfight began.

* * *

I left the Friendship Metro Station and walked into the ruins of Chevy Chase.

It was, as you'd expect, ruined.

Yes. There was enough of the buildings left to take cover in the case of a gunfight (which explains why so many raiders called it home) but it would need a _lot_ of work making it into a city again.

And frankly I doubt anyone will go through that effort right now. We're barely surviving, as we're not even the only intelligent race living on this planet anymore.

Once again, thank you, human race.

So, I left with my Assault rifle at the ready. My Hunting rifle and a small shotgun were on my back, and my pistol on my waist.

I can't help but realize, if a sharpshooter finds me, he can make short work of me quite quickly, and that is without even a headshot. They could just easily blow up the _tens_ of grenades I have in my backpack, or pockets.

At any rate.

I walked out into the inner DC, completely aware that Raiders were going to be the _least intimidating_ of what I might've found.

* * *

Let's say. I was lucky.

Or extremely unlucky.

I was walking towards where _Pip-boy_ said GNR was. And then I heard the raspy voice.

"JUST DIE ALREADY! I'M STARVING!"

As I drew my Hunting Rifle, I began wondering.

 _Die already?_

There were others, in trouble.

My first instinct was to _get the fuck away_!

But eh. They were on the way.

So, I began walking slowly towards the source of the voice. As I grew closer, I began hearing what _had_ to be gunshot. And a weird _'Pew_ ' sound that I assume was from a laser rifle. I'd seen one in the hands of one of the _Family_ last week. And I guessed it would be painful for an enemy.

But then I heard something even less common.

"Mutie on your two, Boss!" an evidently muffled voice (Probably under a face helmet) snapped, "On it, Jennings! Pride, back to back! Protect Jennings!"

More gunfire, and taunting from both sides.

These were _definitely_ not raiders.

Raiders didn't talk in complete sentences.

* * *

Oh right.

They were a squad all equipped with Paratrooper armor (Which, I later found out, is actually called Power Armor nowadays) and different weapons.

Sniper, Gunmen, Energy weapons, and even a minigun.

This was basically a small army.

And I later found out that it actually _was_ a small army.

And part of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Oh yes. I'd finally met the Brotherhood of Steel.

* * *

Jennings, I later found out, had in fact died. She had been injured and therefore unable to defend herself, and a random bullet had killed her in the gunfight.

Of course, this made Sentinel Lyons (The boss of the Squad) lend me her old Assault Rifle.

Let me explain from the beginning.

I found them right as the last 'Mutie' fell. I got five guns trained at me, each on one limb. (I didn't know this, but a sniper also had a gun trained at my backpack, and I'd've died painfully had I not been my charming self)

Then, Lyons introduced herself and demanded to know what the fuck I was doing here.

Explaining I was looking for My Dad in the GNR plaza made Lyons reluctantly allow me to follow them, but not before demanding that I pick up Jennings' Laser Rifle and defend myself if worst came to worst.

So, the squad and I fought our way through the maze of Chevy Chase, eventually finding ourselves in a large square.

The Brotherhood had more men here, and they'd set up trenches and were shooting an unusually large number of Muties.

Lyons and her team sure knew how to work that armor. I'm not even sure I'd be able to move in that piece of Junk if I was in one. Yes. It's _that_ heavy.

* * *

The Battle was not brief. The Brotherhood was not that powerful. At least not as powerful as I'd expected from an army of men in Power Armor.

OF course, it may be because of the fact that the Muties had a greater number, and that they are fucking scary in a fight, but the Brotherhood didn't have that good a communication.

once we reached the trenches, it was just a matter of time, though.

One single Brotherhood knight, far away from his team (and in fact not behind the Trenches) fell down, dropping a strange weapon, and then The Last Mutie, his killer, was torn in pieces.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

I know how to shoot one of those Mininukes now.

You aren't supposed to Shoot at them from afar.

The price of this new information was my pants, now too strained to be used. And a stuff of nightmare I'll never forget.

Oh yes. The last Mutie was _not_ the _last_ Mutie.

As soon as we began cheering, one of Lyons' Squad mates, Reddin, began firing his rifle to the air, cheering.

Then we heard a _loud_ snarl.

And a Mutie showed up.

It was huge, okay? This thing was the size of a small building.

Forget the Deathclaws. This thing could probably pick up a sleeping Deathclaw and throw him in the air like I'd throw a baseball.

It showed up with an impressive display. in his hand was a long pole.

A Fire hydrant was attached to said pole. And the thing swung the shit around like I'd swing around a baseball bat.

He swung the hydrant-pole, and Reddin _flew_.

Of course, everyone began firing.

But they _literally_ had no effect on him.

My V.A.T.S couldn't find any crippling critical target on the thing's entire body.

I guess at least two hundred magazines of ammo of different kind were wasted on that thing, and all that did was hold him back where he was. And piss him off.

We're lucky he didn't move further. If he had, we'd all be dead now.

Then Lyons screamed "SOMEONE PICK UP THE FUCKING FAT MAN!"

 _The fat man?_

Nobody did anything. Nobody dared to (we were all firing at the thing while pissing our pants)

So I went to pick up the Fat man.

Turned out, the Fat man was the same strange weapon that fell from the Knight's hands when he'd died.

I picked it up, and I saw _eight Mininukes_ around the Knight.

What the fuck was this thing? We were lucky we weren't dead yet, honestly.

 _Eight Mininukes_ lying around in the open.

Lyons said " _SHOOT_ THE FUCKING NUKE, YOU FUCKING SON OF A-"

I loaded the thing with one of the Nukes, and fired.

It was glorious.

no. not really. My Nuke went through the mutie's mouth. The thing swallowed it.

And then the bomb detonated.

As hundreds of Mutated body parts began flying towards everyone, The _Pip-boy_ beeped in warning.

The Radiation level was above four hundred near the fallen Mutant.

I'd just seen what happened when a miniature nuclear bomb exploded.

* * *

 **Error: "Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#2" cannot be replayed.**

 **File corrupted.**

 **#Replay** **"** **Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#3";**

 **Error: "Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#4" cannot be replayed.**

 **File corrupted.**

 **#Replay** **"** **Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#4";**

 **Error: "Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#4" cannot be replayed.**

 **File corrupted.**

 **#Replay "** **Main Journal Vol#1We#3D#5";**

* * *

 **Day 5**

Today I left GNR to help Three Dog.

I finally got the clearance from the Brotherhood Knights to talk with him.

He told me my dad had showed up there exactly fourteen days ago. as in, just when I'd reached Megaton.

And he wouldn't tell me where he went from _there_.

Of course. The favor system exists even outside The Vault. But sadly, his price was a costly one.

I'd helped kill, maybe, ten Super Mutants (Yes. They're called that. For some reason) in the Battle of GNR plaza (as it came to be known. Yes. The Brotherhood of Steel had put this on their archive of battles) and even that had cost m y.

Now, this guy, the Owner and the main DJ of Galaxy News Radio, wanted me to contribute to the 'good fight' by finding him a new Satellite Dish, and (get this) put it on the top of the Obelisk.

Oh yes.

I was supposed to, just for the fucking heck of it, go through a tour in the Museum of Technology (now run by the new management of the Super Mutants), pick up a satellite Dish, and then put it on the spot in the top of the Washington Monument.

And I could do nothing else.

Dad was out there. And I had questions.

So it was today when I finally decided to just pick up my backpack, stuff the Mininukes and the Fat Man (sure as hell, if I was fighting mutants, this'd come in fucking handy), get a refill on my Ammo, receive my, now repaired back to their prime (Which, considering all of them were second-hand, it was a great deal for me, a young Wastelander with no affliction to the Brotherhood) Armor and Weaponry, and finally get the fuck moving.

* * *

I thread through another set of tunnels again, and after shooting down at least thirty mutants (on the grounds) I reached The Museum proper.

See, here's the thing. I'm pretty sure I'd've died if I hadn't shot a nuke in the fight.

Aside from the nuke destroying a bunker holding at least ten of those thirty mutants, the radiation level went so high on the grounds that my Mutation kicked in, healing my every limp before I could even get crippled.

And that's why I didn't actually use any Stimpaks in the fight, until I finally cleared the grounds and walked into the Museum.

* * *

The museum wasn't really populated.

Most of the exhibits were destroyed or in the process of it.

But most of the terminals were still active.

One of them had a note on it (thankfully (?) not locked) that led me into a wild chase within the museum looking for different other terminals.

Call it my inner scavenger, or my inner scientist. Or maybe I'm just too hyperactive to stay focused on one thing at a time.

But eventually, I found myself in front of a particular terminal not connected to the mainframe.

There was a single not on it.

* * *

 **#activate HolTapPla**

 **{**

 **#Replay 'LootNoteComplete101MoT';**

 **{**

Nice job, Jiggs!

I knew you'd remember the good old days! The loot is in the Security Office Safe in the upper part of the West Wing. Use the terminal up there to get in. Enjoy your share, pal... you earned it! Meet me in the old diner outside the Jury Street Metro Station. See you there.

Good luck,  
Prime

 **}**

 **}**

* * *

The west wing of the museum, my next target, a bit out of my way for the Satellite, in a security office.

There was a case there.

Thankfully unlocked.

It had an interestingly large amount of ammo in it, as well as a small fortune's worth of Caps. And a Laser Pistol (Which promptly took the place of the 10mm)

Now, this was over.

I _did_ mark it on my map to check on Prime later, but at any rate my main problem now was finding the dish.

* * *

The Dish hunt led me to a Vault.

Oh yes.

Not really a vault.

But something Vault-tec had set up together for the museum, probably at least five years before the Great War.

It looked cleaner than our own vault (curious, since the vault exhibition had been untouched and presumably had to have some need of repair until now) but it didn't have any of the rooms.

I got my ass into the Space Exhibition, which while not really useful (The Recorded file was corrupted and in a loop) made me know I was in the right path.

I found the Satellite dish, defended by tens of Muties, all of whom I killed (I didn't dare shoot another nuke. This place could go down any minute)

* * *

The Brotherhood of Steel has a few outposts here in the main DC area.

The Washington Monument is, obviously, one of them.

The defenders were fighting a couple of Mutants as I showed up, but there wasn't much of a problem helping them, with my handy new Sniper Rifle.

(I need to learn shooting, by the way. V.A.T.S can only help you so far.)

One of them stopped me.

"No Civilians allowed in the perimeter." He warned, training a minigun at me.

I gulped.

"I have the Dish. Three Dog asked me to-"

"Go right in"

* * *

I went right in.

The Dish fit in perfectly.

To test it, I tuned in to the GNR station on my _Pip-boy_.

* * *

 **#activate HolTapPla**

 **{**

 **#Replay ' .V1W3.D5;**

 **{**

People of the Capital Wasteland! It is I, Three Dog, your ruler! Hear me, and obey! Oh, sorry, that's that OTHER radio station.

Hoooooo BOY! Children, you are going to LOVE this. Okay, so I told you about James, the guy from the vault. And then I told you somebody else crawled outta there too. Right. Weeeeelll... Guess who came to visit ole' Three Dog at his luxurious studio in beautiful downtown D.C.? That's right - the other vault dweller! Now. You want to know if it gets better, don't you? Well hell YES it gets better! Turns out vault dweller #2 was none other than James's kid! I know! I know! I couldn't make this shit up! Okay, but now it gets kind of sad. You see, the kid is looking for his dad, looking for James. See, James left Vault 101 without telling the kid why. Now, I've since learned that James is a scientist and is working on something big. Is that why he left the vault? Looks that way. So who knows, maybe James is going to save the world. Can't think of a better cause than that. But James, if you're listening... Your kid's out, man, and he misses you. So you might want to find him before he gets swallowed up and spit out. And for all you other cats out there listening, if you see the kid from Vault 101 out there, give him a pat on the back and wish him luck.

and now, for some music… Here's Tex Beneke with... "A Wonderful Guy."

.

.

.

 **}**

 **}**

* * *

Man, had This guy been fucking _quick_ in his job.

And this was good.

I didn't like the Enclave station, but as long as Three Dog wouldn't badmouth me on his radio (Which, hello, I just helped him out, he probably won't) I wouldn't mind listening to some old timey tracks from pre-war, as well as news on whatever the fuck it is that's happening everywhere else in the world.

With my job done, I returned to the Galaxy News Plaza. The returning wasn't quite as action-packed, and I was in the Plaza soon enough.

* * *

Three Dog thanked me for this, and ensured me that he'd make emergency broadcasts whenever he would hear something (And he ensured me he heard plenty. Even though he lived here)

And then said Dad had left DC for Rivet City, southeast Capitol Wasteland.

I had no idea what, or where, Rivet City was.

But I had my answer.

I had to go and _find_ The City as soon as I had the chance.

* * *

 **Day 6**

Today, I finally got out of the last DC ruins.

I'm in southeast C.W, and the land is undeniably hot.

But I've seen some strange shit.

I'm righting this from inside a cabin near the River (Radiated, and I can't swim through it. If I'm lucky there's a bridge nearby.) and I've seen some stuff.

First I saw some raiders hunting a wastelanders (The Raiders died)

Then I saw two traveling Caravans in a battle (I don't even know why they'd have a battle) which I left alone, seeing as I couldn't stop either of the better armed fighters.

Then, I saw one of those robots in Springvale.

Black, and playing the Enclave tune.

That's not the strange part though.

I saw more people in Power Armor. And someone in a set of clothing that looked _really_ intimidating. It looked like a duster, but it definitely wasn't. and it was obvious whatever these group were supposed to be (Brotherhood wannabes?) he was in charge.

That's _still_ not the strangest part.

In the group, there was another Deathclaw.

I assure you, dear Diary, I saw another Deathclaw, trailing behind this band of Power armor-wearing Wastelanders and their robot.

That, _without a fucking doubt,_ is the scariest thing I've ever seen.

The one thing scarier than a Deathclaw is a Deathclaw following the orders of a _human_. These people were trouble. And I was lucky they didn't want me dead, honestly. Or I'd be dead before even knowing they were here.

So now that I write this-

 **BANG**

 **Recording;**

 **Tone recognized;**

' .308SniperRifle **'**

 **Warning: Vitals extremely low;**

 **Warning: Unidentified Object attached to the Host Body;**

 **Warning: UO Override;**

 **Systems shutting down;**


	4. Week 4

**#Attempt reboot override 'Alpha32q' emergency code Red5;**

 **Reboot Successful.**

 **#Scan vitals;**

 **Vitals acceptable.**

 **#Activate SaMoVoRec;**

 **SaMoVoRec activated.**

 **SaMoVoRec Activation code 101.3005:**

 **{**

 **#Recording;**

 **}**

* * *

 **[Recognized Host]:** "Ugh…whe-"

 **[Recognized Voice #1: Male]** : "You're finally awake. Good. We were worried the bullet had offed you."

[ **H]:** "Who- Who the fuck are you? Why am I-"

 **[#1]** : "Does it matter? What matters is that someone's put a bounty on you. someone wants a fate worse than death for you. in fact, your bounty is so high I'm personally going to enjoy a new life in New Vegas as soon as we're done with you."

 **#Recognized:** 'Bounty Hunter' **;**

 **#Recognized: '** New Vegas **';**

 **[H]:** "What? what the hell are you talking about you-"

[ **#1]** : "Oh you're going to be popular in the falls, kid. Everyone's going to love you with that-"

[ **Recognized Voice #2: Female]:** "Stop patronizing the mark, Jake. This is annoying as it is"

 **[#1: Voice renamed as Jake]** : "Oh stop being such a fucking bitch."

 **[Background Noise** ] _Bang_

* * *

 **Error: Host unconscious**

 **#Exit 'SaMoVoRec' Authorization Alpha;**

 **Exit cmd failure.**

 **#Scan Vitals;**

 **Concussion recognized. Estimated Unconsciousness time: 10 Hours;**

 **#Execute Protocol .SM;**

* * *

 **[Host]** : "Uh..."

 **[Recognized Voice #1]** : "Do we have an agreement on five hundred Caps?"

 **[Jake]:** "Alright. Five hundred sounds good enough. But I've gotta warn you. kid's a menace. A bloody good shooter too"

 **[#1]** : "Nah. It's just that watch thingie on his wrist. I've seen one of them before, the kid probably used that on whatever poor soul he killed"

 **[Jake]:** "Then that's ours."

 **[#1]** : "IF you think I'm going to buy a slave with one hand, you've got to think again. We don't know how to get these things off. Last one I saw actually bolted itself into the host's hand."

 **[Jake** **]:** "But doesn't he have clothes under it?"

 **[H]:** "What the- who the fuck are you-"

 **[#1]:** "Five hundred. Give it or take it"

 **[Jake]** : "Alright alright. Only if we can take his ammo and weapons"

 **[#1]** : "I estimate about…five hundred more on the Ammo. No way. Make it three hundred."

 **[Jake]:** "are you kidding? I'd take more than that if I'd killed the kid!"

 **[#1]:** "Someone knock the kid out first"

[ **Background Noise]:** _Thud_

* * *

 **Error: Host unconscious**

 **#Exit 'SaMoVoRec' Authorization Alpha;**

 **Exit Cmd successful.**

 **#Scan Vitals;**

 **Concussion recognized. Estimated Unconsciousness time: 5 Hours;**

* * *

 **Host Conscious.**

 **#Scan vitals;**

 **Vitals acceptable.**

 **All Systems Online.**

 **#Execute Protocol .SM 0;**

* * *

 **Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 3**

 **Day 4**

I finally woke up today.

I don't have a clue where the fuck I am right now.

Just that it's… not the trailer I was staying in.

There are no other people here, the room is extremely dirty, radiated, and probably contaminated in a load of different viruses and bacteria.

I woke up on a mattress. Really uncomfortable and soaked in something I don't know.

It wasn't the only one in the room. There were ten more others.

Eventually, I managed to get up from the matt. It was hard. Leg hurts like fuck (I don't even know why. I'm pretty sure nobody shot my leg) and I can't see straight. Everything's double.

I picked myself up, and began staggering to the door. Only to lead myself into a bigger hall that had doorways leading to different rooms like the one I'm in.

Nobody was in this room either. Empty. Nothing worth any value in it either.

I can hear some sounds from outside.

* * *

There's something around my neck.

I don't know what it is. Looks like a collar. Just… metallic.

It doesn't hurt me. it kind of is just there.

But I don't think it's supposed to 'be just there'.

I think I'll need to do something about it.

I looked over around for my Stuff. I wasn't in my armor, and my backpack wasn't around.

Kinda obvious.

But really unsettling.

Fortunately, I had my _Pip-boy_ still on. Whoever put me here either has no idea what this thing is, or thinks it can't be taken off.

Let's make sure they keep believing it.

Or I hope.

* * *

I met my captor today.

Well. more than that.

I was alone in the room. Until someone showed up.

He wore something that looked awesome (A kind of Duster, but colorful unlike the one Simms wears). He had a sword hanging off his belt, and a gun. Again hanging off his belt.

He showed up. "You. come with me!" and ordered.

"What-" I said intelligently, "Who the hell are you?"

He pointed his gun at me. "you don't ask questions. Come with me."

I followed him.

He guided me out of the door, and into the painfully bright light.

We were still in wasteland. But I don't have the slightest clue wherein. But we were inside a settlement. It had walls, buildings, bunkers and trenches. Ideal for the defenders to fight within it.

There were others outside.

Most of them were people in rags like the one I wore. Every one of them had something like a collar on their necks. like mine.

Then there were others, wearing armors _similar to_ or a variant of the armor my captor was wearing.

They seemed to be the only people armed here. and obviously in charge.

 _Where the fuck am I?_

* * *

I'm in Paradise falls.

How do I know this?

Simple:

The Man who guided me made me stop in front of a huge building. Then he sent me in. inside, after trekking through a couple of halls, we found ourselves in a room. In the room was another man.

"Welcome to the Paradise falls!" he said.

That's how.

"My name is Eulogy Jones" he said, almost expecting me to shake his hands.

I didn't.

He didn't look offended.

"You're in the Paradise Falls. Do you know where this is?" he said, "I'm guessing no, with that _Pip-Boy_ on your hand. You probably just came out of your Vault, didn't you?"

I didn't answer.

I kind of didn't want these people to know if 101 is still full of people, or if it's not.

And I kinda don't know these people.

"You don't talk. Good. That's a start." The man, Eulogy Jones (His name sounds kinda familiar. Don't know why) said. "I guess I'll need to explain why you're here, huh?"

He looked at me. probably saw the confusion.

"See. I run an organization here. and you now belong to my organization."

"I _belong_ to your organization?" I asked, confusedly (I finally stopped seeing double. Hooray) "Like… a member or something?"

"Oh no." he chuckled, "You belong to my Organization. As in, you are a property of my organization. In layman's terms, you're my Slave, Mr.-" he paused, looking at me.

"Wight." I said quickly, before remembering I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Mr. Wight. You belong to me now. As a personal property. Think like… a Protectron. Only not an android"

 _A slave_.

 _These people were slavers_.

* * *

 **Day 5**

Jones had me returned to that building (Apparently called 'Slave's Pen') after explaining this to me.

I was a slave now.

I didn't have any freedoms. Any rights. _Any autonomy._

I was, for all intents and purposes, an android. I did what they told me.

(Which brought me into thinking. Did Androids with sufficiently complicated Programming think about their 'life' like I saw me being a slave?)

Then let me sleep.

I woke up early. Not voluntarily. Someone opened the door and shot a bullet in the middle of the room.

The gunshot woke everyone.

It was someone in that armor (I'm going to call it 'Merc Armor'), aiming a rifle at us. "Get up, you worthless sacks of meat!" He ordered.

We did.

Don't know why.

He then said "Newbies. Stay here. the rest of you, you know what the fuck you're supposed to do"

'The Newbies' stayed. We were five. a Ghoul with his lower cheek completely rotten. A man with a Raider's Mohawk. A little girl, and a huge Man with an unforgiving look in his eyes.

And me. obviously.

"Good" the Slaver said, when the others finally left. "Now. You're new, so I'll say this once. Listen, and listen carefully."

"You do what we tell you. you do it _to the letter_ , and you do it good. Any insubordination from one of you will be met with just punishment. For all of the slaves in this pen."

Then, he smiled, "Observe:" and pushed a button on a wristband he was wearing.

* * *

 **Warning: System Charged 200%.**

 **Shock level High.**

 **#Restarting PIP-OS;**

 **restart successful.**

* * *

It was painful. I hadn't been shocked before. And I knew _there was more this thing could do_.

"Yes" the Slaver continued, after we'd all recovered. "There are more kinds of punishment than that. Here are some _other rules_ you'd better follow:"

"Don't escape. If we find you've left the perimeters of Paradise Falls, your head will explode. Don't talk back. If you talk back, it'll be the Box for you. and believe me you do _not_ want to know how we clear the Box. Frankly I don't either. Asked once. Eulogy didn't tell me. and I _didn't_ ask."

I gulped.

Intimidation tactics. Normally these wouldn't work.

But I'd just felt the collar.

"So. Here's the rest of the deal. I'll put you in your work stations, and you people will work every day until the light-out. That's when you'll leave to your pens and rest for the night. Wash, rinse, repeat. Any questions?"

Nobody had questions

* * *

The Slaver, (who I later found out his name was Grouse) led me and the Ghoul to Eulogy Jones's office again.

While inside, I was introduced to three charming fellows.

One of them didn't leave the building alive.

"Ah. Our new friends are here" Jones said, with a smile on his face. "Good. You will soon find out why I've asked you here." he smiled.

He was in a room full of terminals.

Five slaves were working on the terminals. Three slavers too.

And there was some kind of a weapon hanging by the wall, often turning around.

It was definitely robotic.

And it was probably why the slaves were doing their jobs so profusely.

"I need your help, gentles." The Slave master explained, "you see, I have an arch Nemesis."

We blinked.

Eulogy started talking. "Every Slave master of Paradise Falls has had an Arch Nemesis organization. With Jurley, it was in fact the Slaves inside this settlement. Old Jurley didn't let _anything_ go to waste, and eventually the Slaves rose against him. you can guess who led them." He had a smile on his face, reminiscing about old times.

"The second Leader of this town, Ms. Chase had her enemies in the Town of Rockapolis. You might've heard how that ended. The story is quite famous as far as I know" he laughed. I hadn't heard of it. but apparently the ghoul had. He paled. And cursed "You fucking _Bas_ -ARGH!"

The Shock was so much the ghoul fell to his knees.

Eulogy continued "I see you've heard of it. good. Then you can guess what's _my_ target." He explained. "In DC, there is a band of slaves. Most of them my property, all of them escaped (or stolen, as I prefer to call them) see. Thing is, I don't know where they are. And It'll be a bloody costly operation to just search all of DC for a bunch of Slaves." He laughed, "This is where you two come in. We've checked your SPECIALs, and we know. You two are supposed to be good with Terminals." He smiled. "You can see where this is going, no?"

The Ghoul spat. "I'm not going to help you find them, you fucking-"

Eulogy sighed. "I'd thought you'd say that. I wish you hadn't." then he snapped his fingers.

Three people entered the room.

Two of them were immodestly dressed women. Probably Asians.

The third, a Super mutant with half its face rotten off.

It was a Super Mutant Ghoul. Twice the Radiation. Twice the Mutation. Twice powerful.

And with a huge club in his hands.

"Have you met my friends here?" Eulogy said, not looking at them.

All three had Collars like ours.

"Meet Clover and Crimson. my bodyguards." He smiled threateningly, "and Jazz. Jazz does what I tell him to."

He smiled, "and now I want Jazz to show you people how we deal with Insubordinates. Jazz. Do your thing, please."

Jazz took a look at us.

Then made an apologetic face.

Then stepped forward.

And raised his club.

"ARGH!" The Ghoul near me cried loudly, as I heard a loud snap.

His leg was bent backwards. In a way that _limbs just shouldn't_.

The Ghoul raised its club again.

"ARGH!" his Other leg bent sideways. A loud snap broke his second limb.

Jazz rose his club again.

"Enough" Eulogy raised a hand.

Jazz put his Club away. And respectfully walked three steps back.

Eulogy kneeled down in front of the ghoul.

"You see, my pale rotten friend" he explained calmly, "if you don't do what I tell you, you will have a painful future in front of you. now. What do you say? Will you help me find my property again?"

The Ghoul panted.

"Go. To. Hell."

"Really? You'd rather die here? for a bunch of nobodies you've never even met?" he chuckled. "I see. Well, I would just have Mr. Wight here do it alone, but I abhor wasting resources. Let me give you a second deal. There's _another_ secret city in DC. This one, I know the location of. And I have enough resources to nuke it to a second apocalypse. Do you know where I'm talking about?"

The Ghoul did. Evidently.

"Ah yes. This… Underworld of yours. Ruled by the Ferryless Charon. I'll nuke it. and then put so many bullets on everyone they can be used as a lead mine for the future generations." He smiled, "And _then_ , I'm sure I can find someone who knows where my property is, somewhere. So. Is that your answer?"

"I…"

"No."

Someone said from behind us.

Everyone paused.

Including but not limited to Eulogy who blinked.

* * *

I'm disgusted.

It was the Ghoul Mutant.

"No?" his owner asked. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"I'm not going to let you destroy the Underworld, boss" Jazz said. "You ain't gonna destroy my home."

"You have no home, You stupid Mutant." Eulogy said annoyed. "And no life either."

Jazz had a second.

He attacked Jones.

And then, true to Grouse's word, his head exploded. Showering us with brain matter.

"Yes. You've seen the results. Now. Get to work. If I don't see results tomorrow morning, I'll be quite annoyed." Eulogy said, looking at his suit sadly, "And there goes my favorite suit. Damn. Crimson, take the Ghoul to the infirmary. Clover. Find me a new suit. I'll be in my room." He said, and left as the two girls said "Yes boss"

"And someone find me another enforcer. I need one"

* * *

The Terminals were connected to every mainframe.

But I couldn't dare touch them yet. Every single execution command other than those based on location finding were connected to the System that ran the Turret guns on the walls.

The Moment I touched anything, I'd be pelted with bullets.

And death was not something I wanted.

Of course, chances are I probably _could_ have fixed it, had I used my _Pip-boy_. But three slavers were here.

They probably knew what was what.

* * *

 **Day 6**

I finally managed to connect my _Pip-Boy_ to the Terminal in the ten minutes the Slavers were out of the building to change shifts.

I didn't have time to do anything more than make sure my _Pip-boy_ was wirelessly connected to the Mainframe.

This could help me read up the stuff in the Terminals without getting pelted by bullets.

Which helped me with my next target.

I had to remotely deactivate my collar.

It was pretty easy, to be honest.

But I couldn't do it in the open.

Most of the Slaves would either be jealous (seeing as they wanted freedom too) or report me to Jones.

And the Slavers would just make me blow up the manual way.

So I had to find a way to get alone.

The opportunity to do that came today.

A man had showed up in the Falls. With three others in collars with him.

He was a slaver.

And he wanted to trade.

Every Slave (Except for those of us in the project 'runaway') was called to the main grounds for inspection.

I was extremely lucky.

* * *

The Collar was a tricky piece of work. Thankfully the _Pip-boy_ 's cables connected to it.

And I could bypass its security system (a rather complicated one for slavers with no idea how terminals worked) after one try.

Which, I was lucky. I'd have caused an explosion if I hadn't succeeded the first try.

The biggest threat was over.

* * *

 **Day 7**

Now, I had to find a way to escape.

Much as I wanted to, I couldn't find a way of helping these poor slavers.

The three days I remained a slave, I saw some things.

First, weird moans and groans came from Eulogy's private room (coincidentally connected to the terminal room) that did _not_ sound like that of torture. At least not really.

Second, The Slavers were nasty. They enjoyed causing pain. Shocks were common. So were other events…

Here's an example:

* * *

Slaver #1: "Hey, Slave!"

Slave: "Yes master"

Slaver #1: "My food is too well cooked. Better than my wife's. the fuck did you do?"

Slave: "I am sorry, master"

Slaver #1: "Wanna show up the missus, eh? You're gonna have plenty of time to think about that!"

Slave has her shock collar activated. She falls to the ground, panting. And then the Slaver takes her away.

* * *

I am not sure I really understood what was going on. But I knew the shocking was cruel and unnecessary.

Eventually, today I was asked to the terminal again.

I'll see a way to get away.

 **#Activate SaMoVoRec;**

 **SaMoVoRec activated.**

 **SaMoVoRec Activation code 101.3005:**

 **{**

 **#Recording;**

 **}**

 **[Recognized Voice #1]:** "You, Mr. Wight. Have you had any success yet?"

 **[Recognized Host]:** "I've been telling you, Mr. Jones. I can't just touch a couple of keyboard buttons and perform a miracle. These things take time."

 **[#1 Voice renamed as Jones]:** "Maybe a little jolt can help you do that, I hear these things used to run on electricity too, once"

 **Warning: Shock Level too high.**

 **#Exit 'SaMoVoRec' Authorization Alpha;**

 **Exit cmd failure.**

 **[Jones]:** "What the fuck? You, Obadiah! The fuck is happening to him?"

 **[Recognized Obadiah]:** "It's the collar, master. The thing is malfunctioning."

 **[Jones** ]: "Well then put a stop to it!"

 **[Obadiah]:** "It's not possible, sir. If I attempt to disconnect this, it'll blow us all up!"

 **[Jones]:** "Well. then do something. I don't care what. get rid of him, terminate him, whatever."

 **Warning: Vitals extremely low;**

 **Warning: Shock level Extremely High;**

 **Systems shutting down;**


	5. Week 5

**#Attempt reboot override 'Alpha32q' emergency code Red5;**

 **Reboot Successful.**

 **#Scan vitals;**

 **Vital scan Complete: Host body is in perfect health.**

 **#Activate PIP-DS authorization Omega;**

 **PIP-DC activated;**

 **All systems online;**

 **Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 4**

 **Day 2**

I woke up somewhere else.

It was a room. Not as good as the one I sleep in in Megaton (and it's a new low that I see _Megaton_ as luxury. I guess Sleeping in the Slave's Pen does that to you). it was dirty, but it had a lightbulb (A novelty these days) and I know for a fact the room was clean. Relatively sleeping.

Still. It was better than the room I'd slept in this last week or so.

At any rate.

I got up.

"Ah. You're awake." A woman was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was in. "I was starting to think You were going to be like Timebomb over there"

I looked around.

The only other person in the entire room aside from us was lying on another hospital bed.

I assume he was Timebomb.

But…

Where was here?

This was a good question.

And one that I _asked_.

"Where _is_ here?"

"Oh here?" the woman asked, "This here is Red's Clinic. The name's Red, son. You were almost gone when we found you. you would be too, I wager, if we hadn't managed to break off that collar." She shook her head, "Lucky thing. Normally those stupid collars explode if you touch 'em just wrong. Yours didn't."

I shook my head "It wasn't supposed to. I hack it a few days ago."

And that's when she got her idea.

* * *

Oh yes.

She got an idea alright.

"This here's Big town" she said, as she showed me around.

There was _nothing_ big about that fucking town.

It was _literally_ the smallest place I'd ever seen someone call 'a town'.

Of course, later I realized _why_ exactly it was called that. It had nothing to do with the size of the city.

More… the age of its residents.

Yes.

The place had nobody in it living under eighteen.

Which, Red explained to me was because of a deal they had with another settlement called 'Little Lamplight'. Which, yes, she explained was not called Little because of its size.

As it happened. The people in Little Lamplight had a deal going on. Its residents were all under eighteen.

And as soon as you grew up, you went to the Big Town.

Big Town was close to Paradise Falls (Kinda why they _managed_ to find me, I guess)

It got raided by Slavers _a lot_. In fact, the Slave whose appearance helped me find the time to hack my Collar was from there. (He'd died in the next day. Something about hard work in on his back. I still don't know what that means) and Slavers usually found themselves passing nearby when they were taking slaves to the Falls.

This meant they could use something like this.

Not sure how it'd work (If worst came to worst, they could just, you know, blow up their slaves and everything), but they were planning on creating a terminal virus that could destroy the collars of the slaves they had liberated.

It could work.

* * *

Fortunately, the people of Big Town _did_ have a Terminal.

Unfortunately, it wasn't in the city.

You see. The Slavers aren't the only problem they face on a regular basis.

There's also Super Mutants.

And they'd _taken_ the freaking terminals with a few of the residents of the town with them.

Three guesses who's being tasked with retrieving them…

* * *

Not that hard to guess.

It's me.

Unfortunately, I had no useful armor or weaponry to use.

Fortunately, the slavers escorting me did in fact have some good armor and weaponry on them.

Which, the Residents were nice enough to lend to me, so I could use in my battle against the Super Mutants up north.

This is kind of bad.

I had a _lot_ of Equipment with me when I left GNR. I had fucking _Nukes_ and a Nuke Launcher with me in my backpack. I had enough weapons to probably arm an entire Platoon of soldiers for a week. Thankfully the data I'd found (read hacked and stolen) were all in my _Pip-boy_ , or I'd be fucked right now.

Well.

More fucked.

Seriously. I've got to find my stuff. There were _lots_ of them.

Maybe I can find them…if I find the people who'd traded me to Fucking Eulogy Jones.

Let's put that on the list. Right there with Dealing with the Mutant problem in Big Town, _destroying_ Eulogy Jones, and Finding Dad.

Maybe screwing over Moriarty too, I guess.

* * *

It was a Metal Armor. The type of armor that I do _not_ like.

Still. Useful.

Well. more useful than the clothing on my back.

And the Weapons I found were a handgun (another 10mm. nothing flashy) and a Scoped Hunting Rifle, with enough Ammo for me to kill all the mutants. Though not much more.

* * *

 **Day 3**

I arrived at 'Germantown'.

It was a ghost town.

A bit bigger than Big town, yes, but nothing more.

It was _also_ infested with Mutants.

Thing is.

I couldn't just go in guns blazing.

They'd either kill the hostages, or me.

Probably both.

This meant I had to take other measures.

* * *

I took cover in a high ground near the hill, and drew my rifle.

I'm not that good a shot, generally, but I still can make a shot from even this far.

I shot the two sentries, patrolling the main gate to the town.

V.A.T.S counts about ten Muties in the perimeter of the Police Headquarters, where the Hostages and the stolen terminal are.

Thankfully, ten Mutants aren't that much.

Of course, not that I'd want to fight them in a melee range.

I then began shooting the Muties on higher ground. Four of them (One with a Minigun. It could kill me in seconds, if I was in reach. Two more with Hunting rifles, and one with a missile launcher)

Six down.

The other four were on the ground.

That's when I scrapped my plan and did actually go in guns blazing.

Four Mutants.

About ten shots.

I still say it was a good day. I didn't even activate the V.A.T.S for the shootings.

* * *

Good news.

I found a lot of weapons in the headquarters.

And a backpack to put them in. _score_!

Okay, let me start from the beginning.

First, when I entered the headquarters, I saw two Muties.

Of course, considering the fact they saw me as food, I had to open fire.

Thankfully, I had already resupplies my guns with more ammo from the Mutie corpses.

Then, I continued onwards.

The rest was some more killing mutants, a bit of hacking, a _lot_ of looting (I found a few more missiles for the missile launcher I found on the Mutie outside. Then I found another Fat Man and a couple of Nukes, and a _lot_ of ammo for the Rifle) until I reached the Jail.

Two people were tied up here, a girl and a boy.

They were talking, as I sneaked by to set them free.

"I told you, Shorty" the girl said, in an annoyed tone, "If we don't attack these poor souls, they'll leave us alone."

"Shut up, Bittercup" the man, appropriately named Shorty, retorted angrily, "You keep saying that, and then I never see you help us when they attack."

"They won't attack us if we-"

"They want to _eat_ us, 'cup." Shorty snarked, " _eat_ us. We don't negotiate with someone who sees us as nothing more than food. Why do you think we're tied up here right now?"

I decided it was time to show up.

* * *

Another mutant showed up, before I could free the captives.

He died.

Then I freed the captives.

Between the three of us, we managed to pick up the terminal and carry it with us.

We began looting the building (Bittercup, the girl, was more cooperative when she saw the mutant attack her) and then started our trek back to Big Town.

* * *

 **Day 4**

We found our way back to Big Town.

Bittercup is a little bitch (Honestly, woman. I lived in a fucking _Vault_ eighteen years of my life. How the fuck are you less competent than me?) and Shorty? Well, guy _wanted_ to help, but he's an awful shot (And doesn't have the V.A.T.S to boost him) and can't swing a bat at all.

So, for the most part, the shooting was up to me. and they just stood back and looked pretty.

Even though The Falls are close to Germantown, we didn't see any slavers (and thank god for that. I don't know if I could beat them, frankly)

But, thankfully, all we faced was a group of raiders. Poorly armed, poorly armored.

* * *

We reached the City, three in the afternoon.

Nothing had happened in the day I was gone.

So, I went to the unofficial mayor's home.

Of course, the unofficial mayor was the Doctor, Red. With her help, I managed to set the Terminal up.

Now, it was just a matter of making a program out of what I'd done to hack into the collar, and then putting it in the Terminal, once and for all.

* * *

My job here is done.

The Terminal is connected to Red's Radio (it's nothing as flashy as Three Dog's Radio Station, but it can still be used to send messages to anyone tuning into the station. Not that anyone other than other former Slaves (or Former Lamplighters. Or maybe even Current Lamplighters) would.

Still, it could be used as a way of organizing former Slaves.

An attack on Paradise Falls is imminent. I don't like being owned. And I don't _like_ seeing other owning people either.

And I owe Eulogy Jones a bullet in the head.

If not more.

* * *

 **Day 5**

Today I left The city back to Megaton.

I will make sure to tune in to the Station whenever I'm in the location, and I am _just_ looking forward to the day I end these Slavering Scum.

At any rate. Megaton wasn't that far from Big Town.

On the way, I tuned in to GNR again… and found out why news travels _so fucking fast_ in Wasteland.

* * *

 **#activate HolTapPla**

 **{**

 **#Replay ' .V1W5.D5;**

 **{**

the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEEE! Yeeeaa haaaa! You can't stop the signal, baby!"

here's some good news for a change, people. Our friend from 101 is back. Oh yes. I've got new reports from Big Town, near the Infamous Paradise Falls, that some guy with a weird big watch on his hand helped them out with one hell of a mess. Something about a rescue from Super Mutants.

Of course, unanimous reporter has _also_ mentioned something about a collar on the mysterious angel's neck. Guess we know where you were this last week, kid.

Good to hear about you again!

In other news, I've been getting more and more reports of these wackos from Talon Company, especially in the Eastern Downton DC area. If you see these dudes, steer clear. Word is, these people take the contracts _other mercs don't._ there's nothing they won't do for some caps. Be careful out there!

Now, for some music to keep you busy until the next announcement, it's… Cole Porter with "Anything Goes!"

.

.

.

 **}**

 **}**

* * *

Oh yes.

Some 'Unanimous' Reporter in Big Town (I bet my best Mininuke it's Red) sent a message to GNR as soon as they saw me.

I guess, it's not very surprising. I mean, it's kind of good too. News can fly fast.

At any rate, I found myself in Megaton again.

And decided to store some of my stuff here.

I don't think I'm gonna need a Mininuke soon. Or the Fat Man.

This stuff can only encumber me.

Then, I went to Moira's to sell of my 'loot', and to ask about how the Wasteland guide is coming forward.

Good news. Chapter one is finally complete (She still hasn't edited it. but there will be time for that) and instead wants me to help her with the Second Chapter.

The Second Chapter is more about animals in Wasteland.

I've seen _plenty_. I guess not that many, compared to other wanderers. But I helped her by describing everything I've seen. Mirelurks, Centaurs (Ew), Molerats, Bloatflies, and even the scary _motherfucker_ himself, Deathclaw.

Now, it's time for some adventuring.

She wants me to test her repellent on some Molerats, and to put a radio observer in a mirelurk nest that she knows, in the Anchorage War Memorial.

Maybe later.

For now, I have to find Rivet City.

So, I'll travel South and then east.

* * *

 **Day 6**

I stopped by in a nearby settlement. Andale.

I'm not sure I like it that much. Honestly.

Let me explain.

It's small.

Smaller than _any other town I've ever seen_.

It has four houses. Yes. Only four houses. And one of them was empty.

The residents were all out there talking.

Of course, all of them except for one.

And now, let's explain why it's creepy.

First of all, They're the only people here. literally two young men, two young women (their wives), two kids, and an old man.

And, from how they're talking, I have a feeling that's been the case here for years now.

Next, They're too hospitable. How do I say this… they're too nice.

Get this.

So, here I am, a wanderer in reinforced leather armor, with a backpack on my back and a 10mm on my belt, a rifle hanging from the Backpack.

It's fucking evident I haven't rested for an entire day now (actually, it was more than twenty-six hours. I left Megaton 5 PM, and reached Andale at nine PM) and my armor is bloody. Mostly from the raiders I'd killed on my way.

You can see how this would… at least… cause some suspicion for someone, right?

Oh no.

Young Willy Wilson, from the Wilson Residence (A comfortable looking home with a shed) seemed delighted to meet me. though, not delighted to invite me to live here, I guess.

"Welcome to our little town here, Stranger!" he said jovially. "Hope you have a delightful stay!"

"Where _is_ this place?" I asked them, looking at the state of the four houses. "I have never heard of a town this far south!"

"Oh this here is Andale, see. Nicest town there is!" the man said, drawling, "I'm Willy Wilson, though folks jus' calls me Bill. Is there anything I can do you for, this nice night?"

Yes.

He was _this_ jovial, this late at night.

Of course, his wife (Martha Wilson, as he introduced her by) didn't seem to be _that_ jovial. Or overall _anything._ She didn't even seem to talk that much.

At any rate.

It's late at night.

And I can't continue travelling.

I'll stay here today.

I'll leave soon. I guess.

* * *

 **Day 7**

Yeah.

I'm not leaving today.

It's _nice_ in here. the first place since Megaton that people are _actually_ nice without wanting something in return.

I don't see why I should leave it today, tired as I am.

So I decided to mingle with the people.

There are two more families here.

There's a fourth house, of course, but it's… empty.

Bill said they had gotten tired of living in a small town ('They said they were done with the small town life. Big sack of goo if you ask me, Andale's the best town there ever was') and had left elsewhere.

The house was locked.

I don't see why they'd lie about such a thing anyway.

* * *

I met The Smiths today.

On the house in front of The Wilson resident, a man and a little boy were talking, a BB-gun (like my very own. It's still there in Megaton) in the Man's hand.

"But dad! I don't _wanna_ shoot stuff! It's dumb and loud!" the kid whined.

"Nonsense, Junior!" the man said with an indulgent smile, "It's the duty of every red-blooded American to know how to defend himself! You're going to make a family soon! Do you want them defenseless?"

"Dad! _Nobody_ ever comes here! there's no danger for us at all!" the kid whined. "I'm telling you, this city is freaking boring!"

His father raised his head to reply, but didn't. instead, he turned towards me.

"Now look, Junior! There's a good man here!" he said, before waving at me. "Hey there, Stranger! Good to meet you! Name's Smith! Jack smith, and here's my Son Junior! Welcome to Andale, best little town in all of Virginia!"

 _Virginia_?

There were thirteen Commonwealths in the United States, in the years before the Bombs fell.

We were in one of them, The Columbia Commonwealth.

I guess in the pre-Atomic age; this place was called the State of Virginia.

But…

Virginia had not been a state for two hundred years now.

"Virginia?" So I asked, "Virginia's been gone for two hundred years now"

"No siree!" the man shook his head, "Not here in Andale! The Great Commonwealth of Virginia is alive and well! in fact, we just voted ourselves a new governor a week ago!"

"You… _voted_ … a governor?" I asked, slowly.

How does that even _work._

"the Adults walked over to the polling location, and put our votes in, like any other person. How do you think? After all, it's every American's civic duty to cast his vote for his favorite Republican candidate, Am I right?"

Well…

That's a point of argument there.

Personally, I don't agree with the beliefs of Most Republicans. But that's fucking ancient history.

Nobody even _knows_ who the Republican were. It's been two hundred fucking years.

"You do know," I said, now really confused, "That There's no federal American Government anymore, right?"

He didn't seem to.

And at this point, he had already decided to dismiss me.

* * *

These Small towners are crazy.

I mean, for the most part, these people were friendly, but _not at all_ fit to live in the wasteland. Still, they were really lucky.

There's no Raider Camp or Mutant nest around here. the wildlife doesn't attack them much. Read _at all_.

And… well… they live a nice life anyway.

Or it seems like it.

* * *

I spent most of the afternoon playing tag with the two kids. Jenny and Junior.

Jenny says his dad wants her to marry Junior. But Junior doesn't like girls.

Oh he doesn't hate her. she's (as far as he's concerned) his best friend.

But he either still lives in the age of Cooties (Oh, do I remember how _we_ were when we were his age) or he just doesn't swing that way.

I don't know which.

Anyway. After a few hours, Jenny got tired of playing and went home. Junior was tired too.

But he didn't want to go home.

So we sat on the chairs outside, looking at the sun's dusk.

"So, Ollie" the kid said, after a few minutes of silence. "How do you like Andale?"

"It's a nice city" I replied, relaxing on the chair. "You guys are lucky to live here."

"Oh you'd think so" the kid laughed. "Not me though. Dad says I shouldn't say stuff like this. says it's 'un-American'. But One day, I'm going to leave Andale, and never return."

I looked at him. he didn't seem to like Andale.

I guess kids are like that. I didn't like the Vault either, when I was a little kid.

"You know." I chuckled, "back when I was a kid, I always wanted to leave my home too. Now, I've left it. I miss it every day."

He shook his head.

" _believe me_." he said, in a tone that kind of showed him not to be the kid I thought he was, "wherever you lived…it's _nothing_ like this place is."

And…

I don't know why…

But, I kind of believe him.

* * *

 **Signing off, Oliver Wight.**


	6. Week 6

**Diary of Oliver Wight**

 **Volume #1**

* * *

 **Week 6**

 **Day 2**

It's been two days since I arrived in Andale.

I tried leaving today.

I couldn't get myself to do that.

These past two days, I talked more with the nice people of Andale. We tried some shooting (Jack had a BB-gun he lent me to compete with Junior. I don't think he really cared, but frankly shooting with the BB-gun is fun) and then more tag.

Yesterday, Bill and Jack went to the Basement to for 'town business'. They left a few hours later, panting a bit, and their eyes had an…unsettling glint to them. Though, that glint was soon gone.

I had lunch with the Smiths last week, and today Wilsons invited me to their home for dinner.

Every dish these people make includes meat. I guess it's kind of accepted. There's not much plant life around here…but the meat tastes kind of weird.

Maybe it's kind of rotten?

I've heard even rotten meat can be edible, if it's not _too_ rotten.

I mean, I haven't seen any of these people leave town at _all_. And I legitimately don't have the slightest clue where they find their food.

It's kind of strange, too.

If they don't let _anyone_ to live in their town, then chances are, they're all inbred.

Then again, by that logic most of the people on the Vault would be inbred too…it _has_ been two hundred years now.

But I don't know.

Nobody talks about anyone else. Junior said something about Johnsons last night, but Jack looked at him weirdly, and he stopped.

Huh.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Last night, right after dinner was over, The Wilsons were kind enough to lend me their spare bedroom.

Late at night, I noticed the stairs creaking.

Someone was leaving the room.

From the sound of the creaks, I can say it _wasn't_ Martha or Jenny.

And I know the door was locked.

So it definitely wasn't an intruder either.

I put it to Bill wanting to relieve himself. But then, I noticed (through the barred window) that he walked out of the house.

And then, another person joined him.

It was a guy. Or at least looked like a guy.

They both went into his Shack.

I waited for some time.

Neither returned.

Curious, but even more tired, I just went back to sleep.

* * *

Today I got curious to see what _was_ in the shed.

I mean. I didn't go check, of course. It's rude.

But I really was curious.

What the fuck _was_ in the basement? (or, perhaps, the Shed?) that the two guys needed to check on every few hours?

Anyway. Today was boring _as fuck_.

I still had a nice time here, of course, but I can't understand _why_ exactly is it that…well…

It's kind of curious, now that I think about it.

Why is it that I _can't_ bring myself to leave?

Is it the Land's radiation?

Or maybe the nice people? I mean, I don't agree with them on anything politically, but still…they're arguably the nicest people I've ever seen…

* * *

I got bored, so I tried to tune in to my radio.

There was GNR, the mysterious Enclave station, and a weird signal from farther east (Where I'm _supposed_ to be going) and another signal…coming from this very location.

I was curious.

And so I tuned in on it.

There was silence.

Nothing to say this was serious.

Then, I began hearing _Dit_ sand _Dah_ s.

 _Dah-di-dah-dit_

 _Di-di-di-dit_

 _Dit_

 _Dah-di-dah-dit_

 _Dah-di-dah_

Some long silence

 _Dah_

 _Di-di-di-dit_

 _Dit_

Another long silence

 _Di-di-dit_

 _Di-di-di-dit_

 _Dit_

 _Dah-di-dit_

Then…nothing.

I blinked.

This… made no sense.

Why the fuck would someone _create_ a radio signal, and then just dit and dah?

This…made no sense…

Then, I noticed another series of _dit_ s and _dah_ s.

 _Dah-di-dah-dit_

 _Di-di-di-dit_

 _Dit_

 _Dah-di-dah-dit_

 _Dah-di-dah_

Some long silence

 _Dah_

 _Di-di-di-dit_

 _Dit_

Silence.

 _Dah-di-di-dit_

 _di-dah_

 _di-di-dit_

 _dit_

 _dah-dah_

 _dit_

 _dah-dit_

 _dah_

I did not understand this.

But… I could find out It was supposed to mean something.

 _Nobody_ goes through the effort of making a secret Radio Signal all for _dah_ s and _dit_ s for no reason.

So I began recording the signal's message.

It played again. both of the messages.

And I recorded them into my _Pip-boy_.

The device beeped.

 _It_ _ **was**_ _a message._

* * *

"Check the Shed"

"Check the Basement"

Someone wanted me to find out what they were.

Someone else had found it suspicious.

I didn't like betraying the trust of these two families after all of this effort.

But…

If there's a secret…

I have to find out.

* * *

Andale is hell.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Okay.

I'm calm now.

I guess…I can explain everything.

I _did_ sneak into the Shed today.

Nobody saw me. they were all eating lunch in their houses (I said I'd do something for myself. I didn't want to overstep on their hospitality anymore. And THANK GOD I DIDN'T…) so instead I walked to the shed.

The luck wasn't that hard to pick. I guess my bobby pins are useful for something.

But what I _Saw_ inside…

It was body parts.

Torn limbs, tore tendons, pieces of meat all of them.

At first I thought _calm down, Wight. They're just food._

But then, I saw the cages.

There were _people_ in them.

Two of the cages were too gored. The other two still had humans in them.

One of them was, according to the _Pip-boy_ , a recent death too… recent, as in exactly 3 days old.

The Wilsons had hunted humans for their foods.

 _Oh god_

 _I had eaten human meat for food._

 _For three days._

* * *

I left the shed.

Jack and Bill saw me.

I paled.

Jack looked at me. "Jenny, Junior" he said, calmly, "go call your moms out. Then, go to Uncle Harris'. We'll pick you up soon."

Junior looked at me, a pitiful glint in his eyes.

Jenny sobbed.

Both left.

I opened my mouth, "Why-" Jack shook his head, pointing a magnum at me. "No talking. Not yet."

The wives joined them.

"Well, Ollie" Bill said, "I couldn't help but notice you snooping around in My shed. Mind 'splaining yourself?"

My eyes widened.

"You… I saw what you're hiding there, you sick-"

"Ah. You disappoint me, Ollie" Jack said, shaking his head with evident disappointment, "so _quick_ to judge us. Does it ever occur to you… we have Families to feed? 'Judge not, lest ye be judged', as The good book says. How many people have you killed this last month, huh? our _only_ difference is that I bring bacon for my family!"

" _Bacon?_ " I asked. "Those are people, not pigs! What the fucking hell-"

"Now now" he said, "I'll have none of _that_ language in my house!"

" _you're a cannibal_! He's a cannibal!" I said, not even believing what I was hearing. "am I really being _called a potty mouth_ by a fucking cannibal over here?"

"okay that's it. you just lost your talking privileges, young man. go to your-oh, right."

"Seriously" I said, "We're talking about _eating humans_. What the fucking shit is wrong with you people?"

"There's _nothing_ wrong with that! It's tradition. We've lived this way for hundreds of years now! After the war, four families survived the Bombing of Annandale. We continued just like we have, for years. Then, our shelters ran out of food." He said, "people need food to live. And _family_ is everything, son. I wouldn't expect a wasteland wanderer like you to understand that. But I need you to accept."

I shouldn't have even offered.

I wasn't in my right mind, maybe. The hospitality had dulled by better sense.

So I explained. "Look, Jack. Bill. You _know_ eating humans isn't good, right? I can help you."

"Are you insinuating that there's something wrong with us here?"

"You _eat_ other humans for food, Bill. Of course there's something wrong with you. I can help you overcome it. there's a settlement up north. Arefu. It's on a bridge. There, there are people like you. they used to be cannibals. They've managed to overcome it. you guys can too."

Bill looked at me.

"Son. I'm not going to 'get over' it. you're just like everyone else. I'd thought…no, we had all thought you were different. That's why we _welcomed_ you here. but then you had to go and destroy it all." He looked at me, and then said "Well. at least we're going to have fresh food."

My blood boiled.

And I drew my 10mm.

* * *

Andale is no more.

Jack and Bill, Linda and Martha. They're all dead.

I killed them. I can say it was self-defense. Frankly, I really did want to help them. They, apart from the cannibalism (and, I suppose, the inbreeding), aren't really that bad a people.

But…

Well…

They attacked me.

And in wasteland, you kill or you die.

So, after the four were all dead (With a very loud shootout.), I walked over to Old Man Harris' home to deal with the kids (after all, someone needs to tell them their parents are all dead.)

"Who's there" the man said.

I heard the loud tone of a bolt of a Rifle going off, gun ready to fire.

"It's me. Ollie Wight." I said. "I come in peace."

The door opened.

And sure enough, Harris was aiming the gun for my head, the two kids hiding behind him.

"You got my message, then" the old man said. "I'll be honest; I didn't think you'd start a freaking shootout. I thought you'd just see this town for the hellhole it is and get your butt out of here."

"are you a cannibal like them?"

"No! god help me, no!" the man said, "well, I was. But I stopped years ago. the others all see me as the town wierdo now."

I shook my head. "So. What'll you do?"

"Oh, I'll probably raise the kids myself." The man said. "It'll be a pity they'll have to grow up parentless. All things considered still better than growing up with _those_ parents, I suppose. Maybe we can make this town into something good."

I shook my head.

"the town is radiated. The Cannibalism wasn't _just_ the result of constant inbreeding and lack of outside morality. The place did something to the originals. You've got to get the hell out of here."

"Andale has been my home for seventy years, son." Harris complained, "I can't just up and leave it."

"The kids deserve a better future than that, for fuck's sake. Do you not care about the kids?"

"Course I do. But what'ya suggest?"

"There's Megaton. It's a city north of here. there's louds of nice people living there. Kids could get a new experience. Or Arefu. I know a former cannibal who lives there. They can help you get over this. Whichever you choose."

"I don't think living with other Cannibals is a good option, frankly. I guess more kids will be good for Jenny and Junior too. We'll be off to Megaton then. Thank you, Ollie Wight. You've helped us all."

And then, I waited and helped the kids bury the bodies (Junior seemed awfully cheery for someone burying their dad) and Harris pick up everything he had (including his radio) and pile it into a big cart. Then, we prepared a trip up north.

I didn't spare these people so they'd die by raiders or mutants.

I'll see to it they get to find home in Megaton.

* * *

 **Day 4**

We returned to Megaton. Thankfully, there are empty homes right now (and Between the two of us, we had enough money secured to buy one for Harris and the Kids.) and Simms gathered a few of the people to help unpack everything from Harris' cart.

Before leaving, I asked Simms to look out for them (and to make sure to note any weird behavior), and to make sure they weren't unwelcome.

Then, I left home.

Destination, Rivet City.

* * *

Ok.

It didn't happen right away.

As it happened, I was _fucking_ tired, and I had to rest today.

The events in Andale had took their toll on me.

So I was drinking in The Stahls' Brass Lantern, with a lot of others, when the GNR began its latest announcement.

* * *

 **#activate HolTapPla**

 **{**

 **#Replay ' .V1W6.D4;**

 **{**

'I'm in love with a wonderful Guy!'

.

.

.

And now, children, it's time for your daily dose of news, courtesy of Yours truly.

The Residents of Big Town have finally grown some balls. There are reports from Megaton and even other cities about the liberation of tens of Slaves this last week alone, courtesy of a nifty little trick, probably taught to them by our favorite kid from 101.

Remember how I told you they were a town of Wimps often attacked by Mutants and everything? Well not anymore!

Apparently, since Our Friend's Visit, they've changed. since last week, when a caravan of Slavers was ambushed, all slavers shot dead, and a band of fifteen slaves were rescued from their bonds, The Regulators decided to make sure the Slavers don't attack soon. Kid, I don't know where you are, but you should do something about this. Maybe the Slavers will finally stop being such a nuisance on our post-apocalyptic home soon.

 **}**

 **}**

* * *

Everyone looked at me.

"you change everything wherever you go, don't you, Wight?" Simms looked at me with an amused glint, "Now, you've got the Regulators involved too."

"The Regulators?"

"Ah yes." He explained, "The Regulators. bunch of do-gooders. They take down criminals and the people who really should think about their life choices. Used to run with them myself. But then I found my home here."

"are there a lot of you?"

"Lot of us?" the man hummed. "We're no brotherhood of steel, if you're asking for numbers. But we're plenty."

I smiled.

"Oh no" he shuddered. "I don't like that smile. What're you planning?"

"I'm planning on doing something about this, as Three Dog just said. Can you get me a meeting with whoever It is that _leads_ these Regulators?"

"Ah don't worry. Chances are she'll visit you herself soon, she'll want to ask you join. Probably." He said, "but don't worry. I'll have her here soon. We can have her meet you as soon as you can. You gonna stay here this time?"

I chuckled. Even though I had a home in the single most popular city in all Capitol Wasteland, I didn't exactly do that.

"Sorry Chief" I said, downing a shot of whiskey (I don't like the taste. But I am _not_ eating anything today. Bad memories) "Got places to be"

"I guess you had enough of settling down, eh kid?" he said, ruffling my hair. "you're our very own Lone Wanderer, here" he said. "Just… look after yourself, Ok? We'll see you again next week."

I shook my head. "Can't prolong it. here's exactly what's going to happen, chief. Tell your boss in the Regulators to gather as many armed fighters as he can and set base in Big Town. We're attacking The Slavers next week."

"The Slavers will know, though. They'll be sure to bring as many as they can, and fortify the base as much as they can."

I smiled. "That's the point. We want to take as many of them as we can. If we're lucky, there will be no official Slaver Settlement by this time next week. I'll be sure to show up. get as many as you can, from wherever you can. End of Slavery is good for us all."

He nodded. "It's high past time someone did something about those scumbags, kid. You're just ambitious enough."

And I sure was.

My sixth week here, and I was already planning an attack on the biggest Slaver Settlement in the entire region.

* * *

 **Day 5**

I've finally left Megaton.

I took a map today (It was dumb of me to go out without a map, I guess). And oh boy had I been wrong to move south.

My travel was supposed to take me into the Downtown DC again, where I'd already been going anyway, so I decided to show up in GNR.

Three Dog was delighted to see me. and the Brotherhood of Steel _did_ have a good base of Operation here. I convinced some of them to show up in Big Town next week.

Not many of them did. Their boss, a Sentinel, told me he wouldn't leave his post, but did also mention the fact that Elder Lyons (Someone I need to meet later. He seems to be a cool guy) hates slavers, and that there are many in the Brotherhood who hate it as well. thankfully, ten out of the twenty-three on base agreed to show up in Big Town.

Then, I took to the tunnels again, and ended up in the museum area.

Then, I remembered something I'd been told of.

Underworld.

And who would be more discriminating to the Ghouls than the Slavers who'd taken so many of them as slaves?

So, I walked into the Museum of History, where I've been heard the Underworld is.

* * *

The Museum of History was not haunted by any Raiders. The vicinity of the museum was one of the two least populated places I'd seen in the Downtown D.C area

So, Appreciating the quiet, I walked inside the museum.

Nobody was around.

But there was an automatic turret gun aimed at my head up there.

An intercom blared, someone in the raspy voice normally attributed to the Ghouls said "What's your business in the Underworld?"

I raised my hands in surrender, showing my lack of weapons and the _Pip-boy_. These people probably knew of me by now, if they'd ever listened to GNR. And, well, how many Wastelanders do _you_ know who have a _Pip-boy_?

One of them said "Oh. It's the Lone Wanderer! Welcome aboard!"

* * *

Oh right. I've got to explain.

Remember how Simms called me _The Lone Wanderer_ yesterday?

It turned out, that wasn't the first time he'd called me that. In fact, everyone in Megaton knew me by my new nickname (I guess a warranted eventuality and a deserving name, since I seldom stay in town for more than one day and never take anyone with me.)

And, like everything else, the name had stuck. And now, it was one of the names Three Dog called me by. That, '101', 'kid', 'chump', 'savior', and 'guy with a wrist-watch'… among other things.

And, in wasteland, news travel fast.

People _did_ call me that now.

* * *

The door did open.

And I _did_ walk in.

The people didn't seem to like me (I guess that's ought to happen when you put a human in front of a city of Ghouls with a history of being discriminated against by their human fellows) but they weren't hostile either.

But I needed to do something. I needed to make an announcement, and in a city with no council room, a bar is the best place to do that.

So I went to the bar.

Where, as expected, people were getting drunk off their asses, and explained what I was planning to do.

An all-out attack, led by every faction in the Wasteland, to get rid of the city full of the worst of the worst. The _scum_ of earth.

We already had former Former Slaves, and a group of Maniacs in power armor.

A group of Ghouls could only help.

And _help_ they did.

A _lot_ of these ghouls were former slaves, they hated slavers as much as they hated Alistair Tenpenny (Who, Frankly, I have no idea about. He does have a building in the southwest. But that's it.) and a _lot_ of them wanted to spill slaver bloods. Liberating former Slaves was only a plus.

Then, something even better happened.

As the ghouls cheered and one of them told me they would show up in Big Town as soon as possible, I left the room to go to Rivet City.

But a girl in some metal armor stopped me.

"Did I hear you right?" she said, with a smirk. "You want to take on Paradise Falls?"

I nodded. "I have a score to settle with them. and I know so do others. Why not join forces for that?"

She nodded. "Honestly, I don't think you should do it. the Slavers fund a _lot_ of organizations. And are _funded_ by many. And some of _those_ guys you do not want to take on."

I shook my head. "I am not going alone. The Slavers are going down. If they want to do their sick 'business', I'm not going to let them do it out in the open. If I _can_ , I'm not going to let them do it at all."

She replied "Then, let us join."

"us?"

"Yes. The names Reilly. I live here, with the rest of my Band of Rangers. We roam this place, fight Muties and Raiders most of the time. the guys will enjoy a change of scenery, so to speak."

I nodded.

"There will be no pay, of course. You do realize that."

"I don't care for caps. All I want is that you help me with my map whenever you're here."

"Your map?"

"That _Pip-boy_ of yours, it's got a GPS map, don't it? I have a gadget that records maps. It can copy off yours."

* * *

It was a nice deal.

Best one I'd got till now, to be completely honest.

And, frankly, she seemed nice.

What'd be the hurt, if I were to just… help her with a map?

* * *

 **#activate HolTapPla**

 **{**

 **#Replay ' .V1W6.D4;**

 **{**

As today's PSA, kids, if you see a Deathclaw, do _not_ move. They're not good with their eyes, but can hear you and smell you _just fine_. So, if you're lucky, they'll not notice you when your smell isn't moving. That said, the best advice is to simply _not_ see a Deathclaw. Those things are fucking scary, man.

.

.

.

And now, children, pay attention to this one.

Word on the street is, the Entire Wasteland seems to be interested in the recent rumors.

There are a _lot_ of people moving to Big Town. Some from Megaton, some kids from the west, a band of Mercs, a _lot_ of normals with various weaponry and Armors, and some ghouls from DC. Hell, even some of the Brotherhood of Steel has left for Big Town too, and if news is right, the city has never been safer from attack this last…say…ten years. Regulators roam the roads around the city now.

It seems to be real, kids. This is the biggest gathering of gunners in Capital Wasteland ever.

Something is going to happen soon, kids. I can sense it.

 **}**

 **}**

* * *

 **Day 7**

I left the Underworld two days after showing up, when the last of my Weapons and armor had been repaired to a perfect status,

The Path from That room to the far southeast wasn't that much of a hike.

Thankfully, nobody attacked me this time.

So, I was in Rivet City in record time.

Or, well, near it.

I kept looking for the city on the coast, up until the moment I'd reached the end of the Region's map.

But there was no fucking city.

No buildings, no houses.

Hell, no _people_ either.

The only thing of value was a big ship in the water. Probably something that got destroyed in the War.

And a place that evidently was supposed to act like a _dock_ for said ship.

Maybe…

Hmmm…

I'd heard of underground cities.

Maybe this was one of them?

So, I walked up to the highest level of the docks.

Right in front of the Big Ship.

And then I noticed something.

There was _something_ on the ship.

Or, rather, someone.

Several someones in black armor and protective helmets.

 _Guards_.

Why would a destroyed ship need guards, now?

I saw the Intercom and hailed it.

"Yes?"

"The name's Oliver Wight. I ask for entrance"

"And why do you want that?"

"I have to meet Dr. Li. Something about my father."

"Dr. Li is a respected scientist and researcher here in Rivet City. She will not see you today. But I will open the gate. do not make any move until the Guards have checked you."

They released the gate, which proved that the city _was_ in fact, the ship itself. I guess I _am_ a little slow, huh?

Then, five guards marched towards me.

Two of them stopped after taking ten steps.

The other two stopped after taking fifty more.

One of them stopped in front of me.

He looked at me. eyes had no feelings in them. just cold steel.

Same with the baton in one of his hands, and a submachine gun in the other.

"Name" the guardsman, probably their chief, said coldly.

"Oliver Wight, sir." I replied meekly.

This guy was _scary_ , ok? He was _not_ someone you spoke rudely at.

You'd probably wish you were dead.

And I did _not_ wish for death. Or for a fate so bad I'd wish to die.

So, evidently, I decided to just… be calm, cool, quiet, and steady.

Though, I'm sure the chief of security didn't think that high about me.

He looked at me, again, nodding slightly.

"Explain to me, in shortest detail, why you're here in Rivet city."

I started talking. "I'm here to see Doctor Li. Other Associates have pointed me here, so here I am." I explained, "She knows where My Father is. And that's who I'm looking for."

He hummed. "I believe I may know the man you speak of. He wore a blue jumpsuit with the number '101' on its back, and had a wrist-watch like yours. And, he _did_ look relatively similar to you. I suppose your story does have merit."

He nodded, and then said "I'm giving you clearance for a visit to the Market District and the Hotel. You'll need to wait approximately twenty-six hours before I can get you a clearance to visit the Science Labs. Or, inform you that you have _not_ been cleared for it. whichever comes. Follow me, I will escort you to the Main gate."

And that's how I was welcomed to the Rivet City.

* * *

 **Signing off, Oliver Wight.**


End file.
